Safe & Sound
by SouthernCharmer
Summary: Sequel to You'll be my Safe Haven. Bella is now a Vampire, and Ami is the target of her jealousy and anger. How far will Bella go to get to Ami and how far will the pack have to go to protect one of their own? Stay tuned to find out how a very Pregnant Ami deals with the stresses of being on a new born's hit list... while dealing with an over protective pack and imprinter.
1. I'll Never Let You Go

**Here it is :) First story of the Sequel :)**

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!  
**

**This is just kinda getting the plot set, it's not very long, I'll make up for it in the next one I promise!  
**

**Happy readings :)  
**

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_~ Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars_

* * *

**I** stood there as Bella stared at me, looking like she was ready to have me for supper. Jacob kept himself planted firm in front of me as he watched Bella she moved quickly, gracefully so much unlike the old Bella… I kept waiting for her to fall and face plant on the floor but that never happened she moved with the grace of a ballerina across the floor laughing softly as Jacob kept up with her step for step she smiled looking up at his angry face.

"I guess you did save a dance for me Black." I glared at her as Jacob let out a growl.

"Get off our lands Bella, you forget the treaty."

"No dear Jacob, I haven't forgotten the treaty… I've just decided not to follow it." She said, her voice sounding strangely musical. I took a step back, stepping farther into Paul who's grip tightened on me. Jacob kept himself positioned between us moving with Bella as she moved from side to side, looking up at Jacob she smirked.

"Care to dance Jake?" She purred as she moved to the right, Jacob following her.

"Get out of her Bella before I tear you apart." Jacob growled Bella's only response was to laugh softly as she moved closer to him.

"You can't hurt me Jake-y… you love me remember?" I watched as Jacob moved closer to Bella.

"I use to care for you, past tense Bella. Get it through your head, I don't care about you." Bella stopped moving as she looked up at Jacob her eyes narrowing as she stared at him.

"Because your knocked her up. I'm the one you are meant to be with Jacob." Bella said almost in a pleading way as her hands locked on the front of Jacob's shirt. His hands came up ripping her hands away as he gave her a hard shove away from him.

"Shut your fuckin mouth Bella! Don't talk about Amelia like that." Jacob said starting to shake as Bella's eyes flashed toward me.

"You did this! You little slut it's all your fault!" Bella practically yelled as she rushed at me. I was quickly moved out of the way as both Paul and Jacob phased, Jacob jumped on Bella pinning her to the ground.

I stumbled back trying not to hyperventilate as Sam, Seth and Leah came running into the clearing where the small reception had been held earlier. Just as I was walking toward them, I saw a flash of white rushing toward Jacob only to see him go flying across the field colliding into a tree.

"Jacob!" I yelled as Sam's arms wrapped around me keeping me in place in I saw Edward standing there placing himself in between Jacob and Bella. I heard the pack start to growl warning the couple to get the hell out of there. Edward sent Bella a worried look as he helped to pick her up off the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked giving her a hard shake as he picked her up in his arms. Bella looked over at me one last time giving me a horribly sadistic grin as she looked me in the eyes before looking at my stomach.

"They wont always be around to protect you Ami dear…" Bella said making a move to get away from Edward he just held onto her tighter as Jacob growled looking like he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Edward, I think it would be best for you to get your bride off our lands before I turn my pack lose on you… and tell Carlisle we will be paying him a visit soon. Edward only nodded before quickly running away… like the coward he was. Jacob, still in wolf form, walked over to me sitting protectively in front of me as he placed his big head against my own, I smiled rubbing behind his ear as I looked up at him, trying not to let him see how shaken I really was.

"I'm alright." Jacob's only reply was an unconvinced huff. "I am." Again, another huff. "Stop huffing at me Black!" I said rolling my eyes as I moved out of Sam's arms. Jacob sat down looking at me as I turned around walking off toward the car.

"Damned over sized flea bag." I muttered to myself only to hear a soft playful growl coming from the direction of the pack, I smiled as I reached the car grabbing out the extra clothes I had stashed in there I walked back holding up the two sets of pants and shirts I had for Jacob and Paul before I sat down in a chair. Leah walked over leaning against the table as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about Bella, we've got this." I looked up at Leah arching a brow. She had laid off quiet a bit since she found out I was pregnant… funny how that works huh?

"I just wish she would find someone else to obsess over… this is kinda getting old." I said resting my head in my hands as Leah chuckled.

"I'll make sure to let Carlisle know of your request." I looked up at Leah arching a brow as she sighed looking down at me rolling her eyes.

"Bella and Eddie boy both broke the treaty coming onto our lands… that means an all out war with us and them. Well usually it would, but seeing as how Carlisle is your 'baby doctor' that throws a kink in things." It was true, I had been going to Forks hospital weekly to see him, I had found out that Bella was pregnant too and apparently little baby vampire's like to um… eat their way out… so apparently Bella was turned to save herself from a horrible death or something like that. I sighed looking off to the side.

"I don't want a fight."

"I know that Amelia, but Bella's not going to give up anytime soon… She's crazy and you're the target, we're not going to let some psycho leech play mind games on you. It's not good for the babies." Leah said glancing down at my stomach, I rested a protective hand against my belly as I sighed. I hated when she was right. I looked up to see Jacob and Paul making their way over.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked pulling me up out of my seat I nodded returning his soft hug as Paul stood back looking me over.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. You will give yourself wrinkles and gray hairs." I said with a chuckle Jacob looked down at me giving me a serious look.

"This is serious Ami." I nodded looking up at Jacob.

"I know that Jacob, I'm not stupid." Jacob looked at me tilting his head.

"If it wasn't for you pinning after her for so long maybe she wouldn't be so crazy over you." I said rolling my eyes as I sighed, knowing that was a low blow. Jacob looked a little hurt as he looked down at me.

"Amelia… your right. Your in danger and it's my fault." I looked at Jacob shaking my head.

"You can't control was psycho leech does Jacob. I shouldn't of said that…"

Jacob sighed pulling me into another hug.

"She's not going to hurt you, I swear it Ami. She'll have to get through us first." I smiled giving him another hug.

"I'm hungry…" I said changing the subject as Paul and Jacob laughed softly, Jacob shook his head as he led me to the car Paul following behind us.

"Let's go to Ems, I'm sure she has your 'flavor of the week' fully stocked up." It was true, Ems was good about keeping whatever it is I'm craving in her house. I smiled as Jacob pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Amelia Young."

"As I love you Jacob Black."

I said as we got into the car, he made sure I was in before looking around the woods he slid over the hood before getting in beside me. I knew this was going to be a very annoying situation I had just been thrown into.

The guys wouldn't be letting me out of their sights anytime soon… let the lock down begin! Damn it.

* * *

**There ya have it, Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed, let me know whatcha think :))**

**~SouthernCharmer  
**


	2. I've Got You

**Chapter 2 :) Sorry these are kinda short, with all the homework I'm doing good to write a chapter! But I can't stand to sit around and wait weeks on someone to post a new chapter so... here goes!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed it means a lot :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy, let me know what ya think.  
**

**Happy Readings!  
**

* * *

_Don't be afraid to fall_  
_I'm right here to catch you_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It won't get you down_  
_You're gonna make it_  
_Yeah, I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_And I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go_

_~ I Wont Let you Go by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Driving down the road I turned my gaze out to the dark forest, sighing softly as I watched the trees flying by, I felt Jacob's abnormally warm hand enclose one of mine I immediately felt myself relax as I leaned back into the seat. Jacob gently squeezed my hand as he looked over at me.

"Don't worry Ami, I wont let anyone hurt you." Jacob said softly I licked my lips turning to look back out the window. I knew he was right, I knew the Jacob and the pack would never let anything… or anyone… hurt me. I felt helpless, like I wasn't able to take care of myself and well lets just say, I hate this feeling. I hate feeling like I can't protect myself. I'm Amelia Young damn it, I am a strong, independent woman… and I'm up against a supernatural, blood thirsty leech… there's no way I could take care of myself alone. I looked back over to Jacob and smiled giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"I know… I just don't like this whole thing."

"I know you don't Ami, but you have to bear with me for a little while. I can't and I wont let Bella hurt you. I'll kill her first, if she comes on our lands again I will fuckin kill her!" Jacob said banging his fist hard on the steering wheel I arched a brow watching as the steering wheel dinted a little under the force of the blow.

"It will start a war." I said looking up at Jacob, he sent me a little smirk as he looked at me.

"It's already started Ami, Bella set it up when she crossed the lines, she knew what she was doing. She's manipulative, she's not stupid."

"Not too much anyways." I said sighing as Jacob chuckled softly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Let's not worry about Bella right now Ami, you don't need any more stress to deal with." It was true, the babies were rolling around like crazy in my stomach and it was killing me. I nodded sitting back against the seat as we got closer to Sam and Emily's.

"Alright, I wont worry about it… for now." Jacob laughed shaking his head as he pulled into the large yard.

"Amelia Young you are one of the most pig headed, stubborn women I have ever met." I smiled looking up at Jacob.

"Just wait until our baby girl is born… she'll get a double dose." I said slipping out of the car, Emily was already bounding down the steps pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my God Ami! Are you alright?" Emily asked stepping back carefully looking over my body before back up to my face, I smiled moving a hand up to pat her cheek softly.

"Of course I am Ems, don't worry… you'll get wrinkles."

"That's what you always say, and you know I'm going to worry about you Sissy it's what I do!" Emily said pulling me into a hug, the best she could with my enormous belly. I took a step back as Jacob came up beside us.

"Come on Ems, I want some of those brownies I smell cooking…" Emily laughed as I pulled her away leaving Jacob to talk with the guys, I knew what that pow wow was gonna be about….

**Jacob's POV**

I looked over at Sam, his expression mirrored my own as I crossed my arms closing my eyes. I had never wanted to kill someone as badly as I wanted to rip Bella apart, limb from limb. How dare she try to hurt Amelia? The woman who I love, the woman who carries my children inside of her? I'm going to kill her, I'm going to fucking kill that leech bitch, and when I get the pleasure of getting my hands on her… I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I felt myself start to shake. I hadn't noticed Seth, Quil and Embry walking over, I was too deep in my murderous thoughts… damn leech bitch.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." I heard Sam say off to the side, I shot him a glare. Yea that's easy for him to say, his imprint isn't the one with some psycho leech after her.

"That's easy for you to say Sam, Emily isn't in trouble My Ami is." I said turning around walking off toward the woods trying to calm down as I took deep breaths feeling my finger nails digging into the rough skin of my palms but I didn't care… I had to stay calm for Amelia, she needed me to be the strong one. I sighed running a hand through my hair before I turned back around looking at Paul, he always seemed to be able to keep Amelia calm in situations I couldn't.

"Paul go check on Ami." I said with more authority in my voice than I meant, Paul nodded walking away from the pack as he ran into the house yelling for Ami to get her "little Teddy ass" on the couch, I heard something being thrown before it shattered against the wall as Ami yelled at Paul to stop being a 'sexist wolf' before going off on a rant about how she wasn't helpless.. yada yada yada. I looked back to Sam who stood there looking at me.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. I wont have Bella threatening my imprint again." My pack brothers just nodded as Sam still looked at me, I arched a brow at him before turning around heading toward my Rabbit I had parked in the drive way, the guys followed getting in as Sam got in the passenger side. This was going to be an interesting visit….

**Amelia's POV**

I heard the familiar sound of Jacob's car starting as I looked out the window to see him peeling out of the yard I looked at Paul pointing a knife I had been using to slice fruit, in his direction. Paul held up his hands in a helpless motion as he looked at me, knowing I wouldn't think twice about using my little friend.

"Where are they going Paul?" I saw Paul smile as he looked me, I knew I looked a sight compared to him. I was only 5'4"… tiny stature with a belly looking like it was about to pop… holding a knife at a close to 7 foot tall, muscular wolf-man. Hm, wouldn't this make for a good comedy? Paul took a step back and smiled wider.

"To talk to Dr Leech I would think…" He said knowing he was out of harm's way he leaned against the wall watching me as I looked at Emily with wide eyes, she mirrored my feelings of shock, concern and anger as I turned back to Paul.

"And do you think that is a smart thing to do Paul?" He just shrugged looking down pretending to examine his fingernails.

"Probably not, but we all know Black's temper and Bella fucking with you sent it over the edge…. She'll be lucky if she's not toast in about 10 minutes." He said looking up at me with a 'cat who ate the canary' grin… gah I hated that grin it always meant trouble.

"Paul…" Emily said placing a hand over mine as I tensed up, this wasn't good… wasn't good at all. The guys could get hurt… worse Jacob could get hurt. My Jacob could get hurt, I shuttered at that. Jacob was hot tempered, it got him in trouble… a lot. I looked up at Ems who gave me a soft smile pulling me into a hug.

"It'll be alright Sissy, the guys are right in going to Carlisle. Bella needs to be stopped and if they cant control her, our men will." I nodded as Emily patted my back. "Now come on, these brownies are gonna get ice cold before you get one." She said turning back to the brownies putting them on plates for us. I got out my vanilla ice cream as I took a seat taking out a spoonful of the ice cream and plopping it into my mouth making a face dang… I hated brain freezes. I heard Paul and Emily chuckle at my face I looked at them giving the pair a mock glare.

"I'd like to see you get a brain freeze."

"Well we wont because we don't shove half the carton of ice cream into our mouth at once Teddy dear." Paul said stuff a whole brownie in his mouth. Pig.

"Pauley-dearest, no one likes a smart ass."

"Just remember Teddy-bear, it's better than a dumb ass." I glared at him for a minute before deciding to do the adult thing, I stuck my tounge out at him before 'humphing' and taking another bite of ice cream muttering about the 'damned oversized dog'. Paul's only response was to laugh as I stabbed at my brownie.

Man, sometimes the wolves could be so infuriating. I looked out the window sighing as I thought about the 'meeting' taking place right now, I just prayed Jacob would be careful. I had no idea what I would do with out him… I loved Jacob, he is the father of my children, my soul mate. I know some people say love makes a person weak, and maybe in some ways it does. I wasn't the same guarded, cold, hard ass I was a year ago. I still had my ways, I was still a strong woman but Jacob helped to keep me balanced. He would let me stray so far before pulling me back to reality. He kept me grounded, Jacob wouldn't let me run away from my fears instead we stood strong and faced them together… just like now. Instead of packing up and getting the hell out of dodge, I would stand beside Jacob and we would take on this leech problem together. He would lean on me and I would lean on him when I needed too. He would protect me and I would let him, I know I cant take on Bella myself, this is something I'm gonna have to get some help on… and I will let the pack help me. Being strong isn't about doing things all by yourself, its about knowing your strengths, your weaknesses and accepting them changing them when you can but also being strong enough to accept help when you needed it.

Right now my main priorities are my babies, my babies and Jacob. I had to stay safe and healthy for them… I just prayed Jacob and the pack knew what they were doing.

Bella had knowingly came onto our lands to start a war, I knew she had something up that evil sleeve of hers and I just prayed our men wouldn't get hurt in the end because of her damned games.

* * *

**Again, sorry for them being so short. Hope you enjoyed it at least :) **

**~SouthernCharmer  
**


	3. Wanted

**Here's another chapter :) Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Happy readings :)  
**

* * *

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_

_ That led me straight to you_**  
**

_~ Belss the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts_**_  
_**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

**T**hrowing the car into park I quickly got out as Sam and some of my pack brothers followed. To say I was pissed is an understatement. I have never felt so murderous in my entire life. The Bella I knew was nothing like the Bella I had seen earlier, she was intent to kill and her target was my imprint. Hell no, I would rip her apart if I had to if it meant keeping Amelia and our babies safe. I didn't even to knock as I slung the door opening watching as a few pictures fell off the wall a little smirk on my lips as the blonde bitch appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing dog?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, Rosalie was attractive, in a weird kind of way, but I despised her.

"Where's Carlisle?" I took a step farther into the room watching as her shoulders seemed to go back further she glared down at me.

"Out."

"Out where? I don't have time for this bitch! Bella tried to attack Amelia and if I find her before I speak with Carlisle there wont be much stopping me from ripping her throat her." Rosalie stiffened, the blonde had taken a liking to Bella.

"Don't come into our house making threats mutt."

"I wouldn't be here if you kept a reign on Bella. I don't take well to someone threatening my imprint."

"As you shouldn't, come and sit Jacob and Samuel, we have things we need to discuss." I heard Carlisle voice as I turned to face him. He stood there with a less than happy look on his face. I noticed Sam was at my side while Quil, Seth and Embry stood behind us a little surveying the scene. Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs, a pissed off Carlisle to our right with Esme by his side. I looked to the left to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice standing there looking worried. I looked over to Carlisle arching a brow.

"I take it you know the reason behind our social call?" Sam asked looking at Carlisle, I stood there watching Emmett as he walked up to Rosalie taking her into his arms before I looked back to Carlisle as he nodded.

"I do." He said opening the door to his study as I followed Sam inside. I noticed that neither Bella or Eddie boy was around. I walked over the window crossing my arms as I looked out side, Sam walked over taking a seat in front of Carlisle's desk as Esme and Carlisle walked in. I looked over as Carlisle sighed.

"I understand how upset you are Jacob." Carlisle started out but stopped short when I let out a growl.

"Don't give me that line of bull shit Carlisle, Bella came on **our** lands, threatening **my **imprint, my very **pregnant** and defenseless imprint." I said turning to flash my angry gaze at Carlisle, I knew my eyes were dark as my wolf started to fight to get out of his cage. I found it hard to control him right now, I wanted nothing more than to phase but I resisted the urge as I looked back outside. "Bella threatened her, tried to attack her. She crossed the treaty lines, she knew what she was doing." I looked at the couple of vampires as Esme tried to comfort her mate. I walked over looking at Carlisle placing my hands on the desk.

"Carlisle, I respect you and Esme, you have been good to my Ami. She feels safe with you but I will not have her fear for her life because of Bella Swan. If I see her again I will kill her with out a second thought, she crossed the lines, I wont put up with it again. If you can't keep her under control then me and my pack will do it for you." I said sneering at the thoughts of Bella trying to harm Ami.

I knew it was happening, I was finally accepting my Alpha role, coming into my birth-right and let's just say it felt good. Carlisle looked at Esme then back to me.

"We will keep a close eye on her Jacob."

"Me or one of my pack will come with her to her appointments." Carlisle just nodded knowing better than to put up a fight as I turned to Sam.

"Let's get out of here before Swan gets here." I growled at the mention of her name as we walked out the door. Seth was looking out the window as Embry and Quil stood stiff by the wall, this place stunk we could only stand the smell of leech for so long.

"Let's go." I said heading toward the door, my pack mates didn't need any further instruction as they followed me. As I opened the door I looked back to the group of leeches.

"Remember what I said Carlisle, next time she comes to La Push I wont hesitate to kill her and who ever else tries to stop me." I walked out effectively ending the conversation as I got to the car I looked at Sam who was smiling big I arched a brow. "What?"

"I have a feeling my time as Alpha is numbered." He said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes getting into the car.

**Amelia's POV**

Sitting on the back porch I smiled observing as Paul sweet talked some woman on the other end of the phone, I rolled my eyes as he put on his best game face. He was one heck of a sweet talker that was for sure.

I laughed softly as Paul hung up fist pumping the air, it was nice to see him happy...

"Hell yea, score one for Paul." Here it goes… poor unsuspecting girl would be used and dumped by the end of the week. Lately Paul had seemed to be going out with more girls than he use too, I guess it was because he wasn't consistently worrying over me. I was happy for him, I wont lie but for some reason a small part of me felt hurt as I heard him confirming the date, I placed my hand on my stomach rubbing it as I looked out at the woods. I loved Paul as a brother, he was the best big brother I had. Yea, Ems and I had a brother, but he was an ass. He was never around and I was glad, he was always a trouble maker. Paul was different, he was kind, caring and protective… I just didn't' know why I had a small nagging feeling about it in the back of my mind. I quickly brushed it off I heard the door open the sounds of the pack feeling the house.

"Man, you should of seen Jacob! He had Emmett shakin in his boots!" Seth praised as he high fived Quil, I moved to slowly tackle the feight of getting up out of the chair, Paul chuckled before he moved to help me stand.

"Poor Teddy-bear." He said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes knowing better than to hit him… this guys were like damned brick walls. I walked into the living room searching the room for Jacob, I found him leaning lazily against the wall he seemed tense and angry. I nervously licked my lips before stepping closer, his head shot up a smile instantly replacing the angry look on his face as he saw me. Pushing off the wall he walked over wrapping his arms around me as he kissed my forehead, just holding me I felt him relaxing as I wrapped my arms around his waist burying myself deeper into his arms. I loved how safe and protected I felt… I was home. Jacob leaned down kissing my cheek.

"Are you alright?" I nodded moving to look up at him smiling softly.

"I should be asking you that. How did everything go?" I asked biting on my bottom lip, Jacob stood there for a minute before he moved a hand to rest against my cheek.

"It went alright, the leeches are going to keep a better handle on the situation, if not I already warned them me and the pack wont think twice about helping him out." I didn't say a word knowing he meant, I felt Jacob gently tighten his hold on me as he laid his head down on my neck I just stood there quietly holding him as I turned to place my lips against his hair. The pack was talking and carrying on not paying us any mind when Jacob looked up at me before holding my hand as he led me outside pulling me down on his lap as we sat there silently looking into the heavily wooded forest Jacob started playing with my hair not speaking for a few minutes. I just took the time to study him he was tense, tired but I could tell he was trying to keep calm for me. I placed a hand a his cheek letting my thumb softly rub against his skin. Leaning up I gently kissed his lips.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered softly, Jacob's face automatically seemed to relax as he smiled down at me, leaning down he gave me another soft kiss as his fingers played in my hair.

"I love you more Amelia." I smiled, knowing there was no way Jacob Black could love me more than I loved him. He and our babies are my everything, my life, my world. He was an amazing man, I knew with Jacob I would always be loved and protected. Yea it took us a while to get here, but like they saying goes: "Anything worth having is worth fighting for" and boy did I do a lot of fighting… and I'm sure I still would but my Jacob is worth it. Our family is worth it. I smiled looking into his eyes.

"Let's go see Billy." Whenever things were hectic Billy could always calm us both down, that man was an amazing father. He knew exactly what to say to keep Jacob's head from exploding, I smiled as Jacob nodded standin up with me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked back into the house saying our goodbyes.

"We're going to see Billy, I'll talk to you guys later." Jacob said as I took the keys Emily was holding out to me before we walked outside.

Once in the car I buckled up and looked over at Jacob my hand resting on his thigh as he started up the car, I turned on the radio before settling back against the seat. It didn't take long until we were at Billy's, Jacob cut off the car before getting out and helping me out of the car he placed a big arm around my shoulders as we walked toward the house. I don't know if its just me… the sexual tension building up… or if Jacob really was getting even bigger if that were possible. Jacob looked like he grew a couple inches, his shoulders seemed broader and his muscles thicker. I shook my head as Jacob let out a soft playful warning growl.

"Watch it baby…" Jacob said softly looking down at me I saw how his eyes started to darken, I smiled looking up at him, sometimes I hated how that whole super nose thing he had going on but when his reaction was like that… it was a little thrilling I had to admit. I kinda understood why Jacob didn't want to have sex while I was pregnant, it could get a little hot and heavy at times and he didn't want to hurt me or the babies but damn… this was getting annoying. I looked toward the house as I heard the door open to see Billy sitting there as he smiled up at us.

"There's my girl." Billy said holding his arms out to me, I smiled moving down to give him a hug.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" Jacob asked trying to sound annoyed but I could tell by that smile on his face he liked how close Billy and I were. Billy looked at him and rolled his eyes trying not to smile before he looked back to me placing a hand at his lips pretending to whisper to me.

"I think he's jealous… don't tell him but you always were my favorite." He said chuckling as Jacob 'humpfed' turning around as he crossed his arms over his chest, I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob pretended to be upset.

"Aww come on babe, you know no one can resist my Teddy-bear charms." Jacob chuckled turning around quickly he grabbed me causing me to squeak in surprise as Billy laughed.

"You better believe it." Jacob said softly against my ear nibbling on my ear lobe I shivered pulling away as Billy smiled turning back to go into the house.

"I'll ugh, be inside… got something in the kitchen…" He said shutting the door after him as Jacob smiled gently pinning me between the house and his body, titling my head up to his he leaned down placing his lips on mine as he gently kissed me, my hands went up to rest on his chest gently rubbing the hard toned skin underneath, Jacob let out a soft growl before pulling back just enough to break the kiss he looked down at me his thumb moving to rub against my cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you Amelia." I nodded knowing what he was saying. Half of me wondered if that was true or if he just wasn't attracted to me with the big belly. I gave him a small smile before ducking under his arm as I started to walk to the door, I felt his hand wrap around my wrist stopping me from going into the house.

"Ami…" I turned my head to look at him, for a minute I had forgotten about the whole he feels what I feel thing. I sighed tugging my hand from his soft grip.

"It's alright Jacob." I turned around walking into the house, putting on a smile for Billy as I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting there drinking his coffee. He looked up at me with a sly smile giving me a wink. I kept my smile, if he only knew… I understand pregnancy bellies aren't that attractive but it still hurt when I realized that Jacob didn't want me… hell that use to be all our 'relationship' was based on the first time around, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I went to the fridge looking for something to drink trying to ignore Jacob when he walked into the room. I grabbed my can of Pepsi before walking over to the table sitting down popping the top. Jacob walked over sitting next to me.

"We need to talk…"

"Later."

"No, now." I looked at him trying not to pay attention to the puzzled look on his face.

"Jacob. No."

"Amelia." He said something in his tone made me look at him, I arched a brow, what the hell was with that tone? It kinda reminded me of Sam's Alpha voice but this one was even more commanding.

"Leave it be Jacob. Please." I said turning my face away from him, I couldn't look at him right now.

This sucked ass.

* * *

**Hope ya liked! **

**Thanks for all the reviews I love em :) keep em coming!  
**


	4. Ashes and Kisses

**Chapter 4 ^.^  
**

**Oh...blablabla I replied to you question you left in the review section :) Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep em coming :D  
**

* * *

_Oh why you look so sad_  
_The tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_~ "I'll Stand by You" by Carrie Underwood  
_

* * *

**E**xcusing myself, I got up from the table walking into the small living room I carefully sat down on the couch moving back to get comfortable on the couch as I cuddled into a pillow trying to ignore an angry Billy demanding to know 'what the hell' Jacob did. I turned on the television deciding against ease dropping I didn't want to hear what was being said in that conversation.

Leaning back into the couch I turned up the volume as I heard Jacob start to raise his voice.

"It's not like that Billy! Good God, old man keep your nose out of my business!" I heard Billy chuckle.

"It's exactly like that Jacob, don't go acting all high and mighty to me… I am your father remember that."

After 10 minutes of the arguing I had had enough. I picked up the keys to Jacob's rabbit before heading toward the door, I was going home. Making my way toward the car I was pulled to a stop as I felt Jacob's hot hand grab my arm.

"Where do you think your going Amelia?" He asked pulling me back against his chest as he whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but shiver before I pulled myself out of the little naughty day dream I had going on.

"Home." I felt Jacob tense as he stood behind me, his grip tightening slightly on my arms.

"No, I don't want you leave. Not like this Ami, please we need to talk." I just shook my head, I didn't need any fake excuses from him.

"I don't think we do Jacob, trust me, I understand." I tried to pull away from him but he held me still his grip tightening just a enough to keep me still.

"Please Amelia." The tone in his voice caused me to look at him, something in his eyes almost seemed pained as I stared up at him. I licked my lips turning around to face him as his grip eased up slightly. "Don't run away from me…" He whispered softly before pulling me into his arms. I stood there for a minute before my arms moved to wrap around his waist, I could physically see him relax as he moved to rest his head in my neck. I stood there for a minute before licking my lips, well here goes nothing…

"Why do you not want me?" I asked pulling back my head tilting to the side as I looked at Jacob, his only response was a soft smile as he leaned in kissing my forehead his hands coming up to keep my face still as he moved back his gaze locked on mine. I could swear his eyes could see straight into my very soul…

"I do want you Amelia, I want every part of you. I am honestly afraid that I will hurt you and our babies if I give in. You know how much I and my wolf want you… I know you remember how passionate and aggressive I can be. I couldn't live with myself I did something to hurt you and our pups. I want nothing more than to make love with you." I nodded moving to rest my head on Jacob's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. When I moved to step back Jacob let me as I looked up to see Seth and Embry walking out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Hey Jake, you ready?" Seth asked his shirt already in his back pocket as Embry looked at Jacob then to me and back not saying a word I leaned up kissing Jacob's cheek.

"Be careful." With that I turned around heading to the rabbit getting in and buckling up, I have never been so relieved for Jacob to have patrol than I was right now… I needed some time to think about things. I put the car in reverse looking up I caught Jacob's gaze before I looked away pulling away from Billy's house. I headed down the road toward my house, the house I now shared with Jacob at times… we didn't officially live together but he had more things in my closet than I did. It's funny how that one worked.

Pulling into my driveway I got out of the car locking it. I stood there for a minute taking a deep breath, before letting it out. As I started to walk toward the door I froze feeling like someone was watching me I slowly turned around looking into the trees when I didn't see anything I made my way to the door hurrying to find the keys. Maybe I was paranoid, but I knew I wasn't in no shape to go toe to toe with ever supernatural being was out there. As I pushed open the door I heard something that sounded like the soft musical melody of bells. As I slammed the door shut, I slumped back against it knowing only one thing could sound like that… and it sure wasn't one of my wolves.

Later that night I sat curled up in my blanket watching reruns of Criminal Intent eating a bowl of cereal, gotta love the midnight cravings. Jacob had gotten off patrol over an hour ago and I had yet to see him. I wasn't sure if I was alright by that or not, I wouldn't lie, I was hurt and pretty pissed but I pushed that under the rug. Life never has been fair to me so why would now by any different? I looked at the clock as the episode ended, it was midnight, and Jacob was no where to be found. I sighed realizing he wasn't coming over to night. Clicking the tv off I stood up throwing the blanket down, ok so throwing around my blanket wouldn't accomplish anything but hey, it made me feel a little better. I realized I had been waiting up for Jacob. As much as I hated to admit it, I had been waiting on him. I sighed moving to head up the stairs, this sucked. I felt the soft kicking against my stomach, smiling I placed a soft hand against my stomach.

"Daddy's not coming tonight kids… it's just us." I said softly rubbing my stomach as I received a hard kick to my left rib I grimaced softly patting my stomach. "I know kiddo, I know."

Climbing into bed I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes. I needed to get some sleep. Sleep was my friend after all. I felt myself start to drift off to sleep but woke up as I felt the bed shift with the new weight of another body. I opened my eyes as an abnormally hot body slid in on top of the covers next to mine.

I looked up as Paul got comfortable against the pillows his head resting on his arms as he stared up at the ceiling. I felt my heart drop a little realizing that it was just Paul. He seemed to sense it too, Paul turned his head to look at me with a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry Teddy." I just shrugged turning over onto my other side.

"Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Ami." Paul whispered softly as I hid my face in the pillow cussing Jacob Black as I finally drifted off to sleep. Something was up.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, on the pillow where Paul had slept was a note.

"_Hey Teddy, Jacob called a pack meeting. We'll be back ASAP. We miss you!"_

Looking at the note I rolled my eyes sitting up in the bed, Jacob hadn't even took the time to write me a letter, he had Paul do it. Standing up I walked into the bathroom deciding to do my morning thing. I was in the shower when I heard the door bang open as Jacob and Paul came bursting into the house.

"The nerve of that damned Leech!" I heard Jacob yell before I heard a fist connect with something hard, I figured it was a poor unsuspecting wall or counter.

"Man, calm down. You being all upset isn't good for Amelia."

"I'm going to fucking kill her, if I had got my hands on her last night I would have." I heard Jacob say as he started to pace, getting out of the shower I slipped a towel around my body. This couldn't be good….

"Jacob, listen. I know your worried about Amelia. I'm sure you're terrified. I know I am. Ami is like a sister to me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, but you not coming home or checking in isn't the way to do things. You know Amelia, you push her too much and she'll kick your ass to the curb. She deserves more than you just half ass being here. I know you don't want to hurt her and all but come off it man. You're just using that as an excuse…." I heard Jacob give Paul a warning growl. "Hell don't growl at me man, I'm just telling you the truth. Yes, Amelia is pregnant, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a 100 percent woman, she's going to get horny and you being her mate should er… fix that for her. Many guys, shape shifters and all, have had sex with their pregnant girl. So admit that your scared, get the hell over it and get on with it." With that I heard Paul leave the kitchen as Jacob cussed. Great, now Paul was trying to guilt trip Jacob into fucking me… what else was next? I sighed pulling on my oversized t-shirt and a pair of black stretchy pants before I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Walking out into the bedroom I walked on down the hallway toward the nursery I stopped looking around the room with a small smile, deciding it was best to stay away from the over heated kitchen at the moment.

I was proud of this room. Jacob and I have done a lot of work in here, it's my favorite room in the house. Walking over to the wall I looked at it for a minute observing the color, I wanted something unisex, something that wasn't too boy or girlish. I had settled on chocolate brown with light yellow accents. I walked over to the cribs before looking up at the window. Jacob had made our babies' cribs, he had worked hard and long on them. They were perfect, I loved em. I remembered the look of pure joy and pride as I bragged on him about how much I loved them, and I did, the cribs were amazing. Sighing I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared outside.

Something wasn't right and I could feel it. I took a deep breath turning around I came face to face with Jacob. He stood there watching me as I arched a brow looking up at him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I asked slowing down my breathing as he smiled shaking his head no.

"No, I was just wondering where you went off to."

"Yea, I wondered the something about you last night." I said walking past Jacob as he stood there watching me.

"Ami…"

"Don't Ami me. I sat up waiting on you last night and you never even dropped by. You had Paul come to baby sit me." I turned to face Jacob as I gave him a look, he could tell I was pissed.

"I know you have a lot on you Jacob, but damn I'm not something you can just put on the shelf for later. I know your busy and no I don't want you up my ass 24/7. But I worry about you. I love you and I worry about you. So when you didn't show up last night I started thinking of all the horrible things that could of happened." I stopped shaking my head as I turned around.

"I was fine Amelia, I'm not some weak-" he stopped as I arched my brow crossing my arms over my chest as a soft harsh laugh escaped my lips.

"Weak human?" I asked finishing his sentence, I could tell I hit the nail on the head when he wouldn't look at me. I squared my shoulders as I raised my chin looking up at Jacob.

"I may be many things Jacob, but weak isn't one of them. No I'm not freakishly strong or fast, but I am strong enough to deal with all this drama and bull shit I've been thrown into. I may not be able to keep up with you and the pack in the strength department but just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm 'weak'. Not only am I carrying two babies inside of me, I have to deal with some crazed blood sucking psycho path… " I stopped in the middle of my rant knowing I was babbling I sighed turning around.

"I'm going to make breakfast." With that I walked out the door leaving Jacob standing in the nursery as he cussed softly under his breath. This was going to be one hell of a day I could that now.

I walked into the kitchen slamming open the fridge door not caring as it banged against the counter, I was pissed and my mood didn't seem like lightening up anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) let me know whatcha think!**


	5. Welcome to the Neighborhood I think

**Here's another chapter :) **

**Ok for those who dont know, I am in nursing school... whoop whoop... so sadly I probably wont be getting to update as much as I would like :(  
**

**I will try to make sure my stories kick ass before I publish them and make sure they are worth your time to read :)  
**

**Sorry if my last story wasn't up to par with my past writings, and I hope no one is getting bored with the storyline... I decided to spice it up a little with the help of someone :)  
**

**Here goes!  
**

**Happy readings!  
**

* * *

_If I'd rather wear your T-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right  
It's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

_Perfect_  
_Baby every little piece_  
_Of the puzzle doesn't always fit_  
_Perfectly_  
_Love can be rough around the edges_  
_Tattered at the seams_  
_But honey if it's good enough for you_  
_It's good enough for me_

_~ Perfect by Sara Evans  
_

* * *

**A**fter cleaning up the remanders of breakfast, I walked outside on the porch taking a seat on the porch swing Jacob had put up for me… when he wasn't being such an asshole. I sighed as I pushed against the ground sitting the swing into motion. I looked out across the street smiling as I watched the neighborhood kids laughing while they played hide and seek. I loved watching children, they were so carefree, so happy. Placing a soft hand on my stomach I closed my eyes just relaxing as I slowly moved back and forth on the swing.

Jacob had left half way through breakfast saying something about having to go see Sam… some bullshit lie or another. I wasn't even trying to act like I was listening any more. He seemed to be coming up with ever excuse in the book not to stay around… so if he didn't want to be around me I sure as hell didn't want him to be. Hearing the sound of a truck pulling into the drive way beside us I turned my head examining the UHAUL that sat in the drive way. I knew the house was up for sale but I didn't pay it much attention. I didn't live too terribly close to anyone, there was a nice little distance between the houses in my neighborhood but I didn't have a house like Ems that was back in the boonies.

I sat there watching as a Native American man got out of driver's side, he was tall around 6'5, his shoulders were broad even from this distance I could tell he was well built. He reminded me just a little of the guys… he just wasn't as big. I watched him as he walked around to the back of the truck opening the door to reveal his stuff. He turned his head to look in my direction and smiled as he lifted a hand, I blushed returning the wave. Damn, I'd been caught.

I slowly went to stand up from the swing, I loved it don't get me wrong, but fighting to get up out of that blasted thing wasn't fun. After succeeded in standing up I stretched a little patting my over sized stomach, I knew I wouldn't last much longer until I popped. Slowly walking down the porch steps I headed toward the mailbox, yea my life was pretty boring… breakfast, mail, porch swing, lunch, nap, day time tv, visiting with the pack, helping Ems cook, home, another nap, cleaning, porch swing, shower…. Did I mention a nap? Carrying twins sure did wear me out. Taking out the mail I rolled my eyes looking at the bills, that's all I seemed to get anymore, moving to shut the box I jumped slightly at an unknown husky voice from beside of me.

"Hey…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I heard a kind voice say to my right, I looked up to see my new neighbor standing there, I felt my heart racing in my chest as I tried to calm myself down I nodded.

"Its ughh… its alright. I'm just a little jumpy is all." I said trying to smile as the man's smile widened.

"I'm Hawk, I really am sorry for startling you Miss."

"No harm done, I'm Amelia." I said extending my hand as Hawk gently took it in his bringing my hand to his lips he placed a soft kiss on it.

"The pleasure is mine." He said carefully dropping my hand as I shifted a little under his gaze not sure what I thought about this man just yet. "I didn't mean to scare you." Hawk said noticing the change in my body language I tucked some hair behind my ears as I nodded.

"It's alright… I just don't trust strangers is all."

"Well, I don't have to be a stranger for long Miss. Amelia." Hawk said softly a look in his eyes I knew meant trouble I held up a hand in the universal 'slow your roll' sign.

"Hawk, I'm sure you're a good guy and all, but as you can see I am pregnant, the baby daddy is very much a part of my life and I would like to keep it that way. So if you care for your safety I would suggest not making those comments again." Hawk smirked crossing his arms over his massive chest as he leaned against the mailbox I was afraid he's mess it up.

"I could take em." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I wouldn't suggest trying that if I were you."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in your man's 'abilities'… have you ever seen him fight?" He asked tilting his head to look at me, I smirked.

"It was nice talking to you Hawk. I hope you get settled in without trouble, if you need anything let me know." With that I turned to walk off as I heard Hawk laugh softly at me. He must think I was crazy or something, I sighed. If he only knew…

Walking into the house I left the door open letting it air out, I hated being cooped up in the house so when the opportunity presented its self the doors and windows were opened. Deciding to do some cleaning I picked up the dish cloth cleaning the counters and stove. I wasn't sure how long I had been working but I stopped when I heard a soft knock on the door frame.

"Um Amelia? I hope you don't mind the door was open and you didn't answer when I called…" I turned as Hawk made his way into the kitchen a smug look on his face as he looked around the kitchen.

"You defiantly have that 'woman's touch'… I'm going to hate to see what my pad looks like." Laying the rag down on the counter I looked at Hawk arching a brow.

"Something I can help you with Hawk?" I asked with a smile trying not to be rude, Hawk nodded his gaze going to a picture of my last ultrasound Carlisle had done, being the proud parents Jake and I were we hung it on the fridge with great pride. Hawk smiled assessing the ultrasound.

"Proud parents of twins I see… have names picked out yet?" I shook my head trying not to be so on edge with this new man in front of me but lets face it, lately I haven't really had the best luck with 'friends', but I slowly started relaxing as we continued to talk, he didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"No, not yet. Jake is taking his time picking out our baby girl's name." I said looking at the ultrasound with a smile. Jake was analyzing every name, wanting to find the 'perfect' one. I looked back to Hawk as he cleared his throat.

"So, Jake is the boyfriend?" I nodded.

"Jacob Black." I said a small tinge of pride in my voice as Hawk's smile turned into a smirk.

"The Jacob Black huh?" I looked at Hawk a little surprised at first before I nodded, his smirk just grew.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see the day Black quit pinning after that Swan girl…" Hell a complete and total stranger knew about Bella? What the fuck? Hawk gave me a genuine smile as he looked at me.

"Jacob was a child hood friend of mine before I moved to the Makah res to take care of my grandparents. My father was Quilete, my mother is Makah." He said clearing up my confusion as I nodded.

"Oh, alright. Well I'm sure he will be glad to know you are back in town?" I asked more than stated as Hawk's signature smirk tugged at his lips again.

"Happy as a lark. I came over to ask you if La Push had gotten any more stores that Old Man O'Neil's and the thift shop at Second beach." I shook my head no, I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Nope. Although Old Man O'Neil has added quiet a bit of stock to his place. I actually have to go get some groceries now if you wanted to tag along? Jacob and the guys are coming over for dinner later… you wouldn't believe how much food they go through." I said rolling my eyes as I moved to the table picking up my purse, Hawk just smiled.

"I have an idea… yea sure we'll head out whenever your ready." He said moving to wait for me on the porch as I locked up.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said digging for my keys as I held my cell in a free hand, Hawk walked down the steps before watching as I started to move across the porch, my face still stuck in my purse I heard him chuckle.

"You should watch where you're going Amelia…" He said in a fatherly tone causing me to laugh as I grabbed my keys. Success!

"Yes father."

"I'm serious! It's easy to trip… and in your condition a fall is the last thing we want." I looked at Hawk arching a brow as he blushed softly.

"I have a doctorate in obstritrition and pediatrics…" I nodded slowly and carefully making my way down the steps.

"So, you're a baby doctor?" I asked looking up at Hawk as he nodded helping me down the steps when I lost my balance a little.

"Easy Am, don't fall." He said quickly steadying me, he actually looked concerned. It was kinda cute.

"Yes doctor Hawk sir" Hawk laughed, his laugh was husky and deep much like Jake's but his had a warmth to it that was unmistakable.

"That's Doctor to you, young lady." I couldn't help but laugh softly, Hawk had a way with making someone feel at ease with him. He didn't have an over bearing personality or anything it was nice.

"Alright, Doctor. To O'Neil's."

* * *

After returning from our shopping trip I laughed as I got out of the truck… very carefully… Hawk's truck was a monster. He decided on taking the truck because we could fit more on the bed of the truck than we could in my trunk which was logical. Looking up at my house I noticed a very pissed off looking Jacob was standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. I licked my lips nervously as Hawk got out of the truck walking around he picked up the bags easily carrying them all on his arms. Jacob walked down the steps his eyes trained on Hawk, if Hawk noticed he wasn't letting on. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Alright Amelia where am I putting these bad boys?" He asked referring to all the bags as Jacob stopped in front of us he looked at Hawk arching a brow.

"Down. I'll take it from here." Jacob said his voice cold as he looked at the other man, they seemed to have a stare down for a few minutes before Hawk's smile widened he turned to me giving me a hug… which totally caught me off guard my eyes grew wide as I patted his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Remember what I said about being a doctor Amelia." I quickly stepped away from Hawk.

"Um, alright."

"**My** Amelia already has a doctor Hawk, I suggest you don't try to go stepping on any toes around here. We don't like outsiders." I looked up at Jacob a little confused and put off by how rude he was being, but I knew better than to say anything not in front of Hawk, I didn't feel like having an all out war today.

"I Wasn't trying to step on toes Jacob, just trying to be a good neighbor to your lovely girlfriend." Jacob sent Hawk a warning glare, I could feel the testosterone pumping from a mile away. "As for an outsider, you forget who was here first."

Jacob looked at Hawk his gaze hardening.

"As you forget who abandoned our tribe for another." Jacob's face and voice were hard as he glared at the other man. Hawk didn't back down, he was just a couple inches shorter than Jake, not as big as my Jake but he was big and strong none the less. Jacob looked at Hawk and smirked before he taking the bags from him.

"Come on Ami, the guys will be over in a few hours." With that Jacob turned on his heel walking up the path to the house, I looked at Hawk before following after Jake, all I could hear was Hawk's throaty laugh as I shut the door.

Walking into the kitchen I stopped short looking up at the angry, vibrating, man of mine. I licked my lips as I started to unpack the bags, I saw Jacob clenching onto the counter as his head shot toward me glaring at me for a minute before he calmed down a little.

"What the hell was that Amelia?" I licked my lips again, a nervous habit I had.

"I was just being nice to the neighbor Jacob, nothing more." I said turning to look up at Jacob as he moved closer to me, but not getting to close.

"That 'neighbor' of ours is nothing but trouble Amelia. Stay away from him." He said raking a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't seem so bad Jake. Besides he said that ya'll were childhood friends."

"We were Amelia, past tense. I can't stand the sight of that mutt anymore. I don't want you around him. And what the hell do you think you were doing going somewhere with him? You just met the man for fuck's sake!" Jacob said starting to pace. I looked at him arching a brow.

"Yes, but I needed some things from the store, you wasn't around to take me and you know how I feel about driving while I'm pregnant. I can barely fit under the steering wheel!" Its actually quiet comical to see me trying to drive, in fact I think Paul almost bust a gut one time when he saw me a couple weeks ago trying to drive my car… the ass hole horse laughed me.

Jacob looked over at me his eyes flashing something for a minute before it was gone, I could tell he really was trying to keep calm.

"You could of called Paul."

"I shouldn't have to call Paul. My imprinter should be around when I need him! Not off trying to ignore me." I said getting angry as I turned back to the bags slamming a thing of flour down onto the counter. It seems like all Jake was doing was ignoring me and it was starting to piss me off royally. Jacob walked over placing his arms around me as he kissed my neck causing me to shiver.

"I'm not trying to ignore you Ami, I swear it. I've just got a lot on my mind honey."

"Mmm hm, like ignoring me."

"Amelia." He said with a soft warning tone.

"It's the truth Jacob. You can't seem to stand to be around me since last night, this morning you couldn't seem to get out of here fast enough. What the hell do you think that does for me? It makes me feel like shit is what it does." I said looking across the room at a random picture, Jake bent down to look in my eyes as he lifted my chin with his finger.

"I am not trying to hurt you Amelia. I'm trying to control myself… I'm trying to be the man you deserve and not act like some sex craved teenager who can't think of anything else but getting a nut." Jake said his hands moving to cup my face as he leaned down kissing my lips softly, I couldn't help but let my eyes closed as he deepened the kiss just a little.

"I want you more than anything in the world Amelia. You are my world, my reason for living. I'm here to give you anything and everything you want. Making love to you is something I want to do so bad… it scares me. I'm a big man Ami, and you're a tiny woman with two babies inside of you…" Jacob looked down at me pushing some hair off my face he gave me a soft smile before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Come upstairs with me." I looked to the bags of abandoned groceries and he smiled tugging my hand. "We'll put them up later Ami, there's something I want to show you." I nodded deciding to go against my OCD tendencies and do as Jake asked, I willingly followed him upstairs his fingers laced with mine. Stopping outside of our bedroom Jake turned to look down my me his hand moving to rest against my cheek, I immediately turned my head snuggling into his warm touch causing him to smile.

"Promise me to be careful around Hawk, I don't trust him Amelia." I looked up at Jacob and nodded.

"I promise." With those two words Jacob smiled leaning in he gave me a soft but passionate kiss reaching behind me he opened the door to the room stepping forward causing me to step back he walked me into the room his mouth still on mine. Breaking away from the kiss he smiled down at me as the door shut behind us. I shivered a combination from both the fact of the ac window unit on full blast and the look Jake was giving me.

"I talked to Carlisle earlier…" I arched a brow as before turning to face the bed Jacob was motioning to confusion must have been written on my face, Jacob smiled wrapping his arms around my waist moving to rest his head against my shoulder as I looked at the bed full of pillows.

"Alright… "

"About safe sex for you Amelia. I know this is something we both want and need, I had to make sure this was safe for you, so I bit the bullet and went to talk to Carlisle. He said we could use a lot of pillows if we need to." I nodded looking at the bed full of pillows smiling as Jacob kissed my neck.

"He said we might not need any pillows but I stopped by the store on my way home… I don't think that little bed and home store will have any feather pillows in stock for another week or so." I couldn't help but giggle as I turned to face Jacob my arms moving to wrap around his neck as he smiled down at me, licking my lips I looked down at his shirt staring at the soft skin the two open buttons of his shirt revealed.

"I don't want you to do this because you think you have to Jacob…" I said softly worrying that he might feel pressured into this… sex is great, but sex is sex. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Jake regretted having sex with me.

I felt his fingers under my chin as he made me look at me, his eyes locked on mine.

"I want to make love to you Amelia." He said softly before lowering his head, his lips locking on mine as he bent picking me up bridal style carrying me over to the bed he carefully laid me down pushing some pillows out of the way his lips still on mine as his hands moved to softly cup my breasts, a soft moan escaping my lips, I could feel Jacob smile before me moved down my neck kissing and sucking gently against the tender skin there, taking time to attention to his mark he had left during one of our first encounters.

My breathing started to come out a little more ragged as his hands slipped up and under my shirt, I loved the warm feeling of his hands playing with the lacy bra I had on before he easily and quickly pulled my shirt up and off.

I let my hands move up and down his back before I couldn't take it anymore I had to feel his bare skin against mine, letting out a soft moan I reached up pulling at Jake's shirt, he smiled down at me before shedding the shirt I smiled letting my hands run over the smooth muscular skin. Jacob never ceased to amaze me. I know it had been a little while since I saw Jake like this, but he honestly was bigger now, his chest and arms were broader, his muscles were more defined… I had to stop myself from drooling as I leaned up placing my lips against his bare chest I smiled feeling him shake, I loved having this effect on Jacob. I let my hands run over his bare skin his hands playing in my hair as he moved to lay on the bed letting me have my way with him so to say.

Looking down at Jacob I smiled my hands moving to cup his face.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black." Smiling he leaned up pulling my face down to his.

"I love you Amelia Felicity Young."

For the first time in days, I felt like my Jacob was back. The man laying in bed with me wasn't stressing out over psycho leeches, he wasn't worrying himself sick and he defiantly wasn't trying to over analyze anything. Right now, Jacob Black was acting like a man who was going to make love with his girlfriend, he smiled moving to roll over to where I was laying on my back his weighting resting on my forearms as he carefully moved me to place a pillow under my back before his lips played against my neck, I let out a content sigh as he looked up at me.

"Promise to tell me if I hurt you." I nodded as my eyes closed that's when the magic began…

* * *

After a rather intense but loving and gentle bedroom escapade I stood in the shower just letting myself relax as I smiled at the memories, Jacob had been so loving and attentive it amazed me, he amazed me. As I finished up my shower I smiled as I heard Jacob moving around the bedroom, I walked over picking up my robe before walking out into the bedroom. Jacob stopped and looked at me a smile on his lips as he held a pillow in his hands.

"Wow…" I heard his say as he looked me over causing me to blush, his smile just widened. Jacob walked over to me pulling me into his arms.

"You will never cease to me amaze me Teddy." I just smiled cuddling into his massive chest.

"I hope I never do…" I whispered softly my lips moving against his bare skin causing him to shiver.

"Trust me, you wont. You will always be my little spit fire." He looked at the clock and sighed before kissing my forehead.

"Come on honey, get ready and I'll go fire up the grill. The pack will be over soon… and if anyone sees you like this…well I'd hate to rip my own pack mates to pieces." I laughed softly as Jacob pulled away rubbing my stomach before giving me a soft kiss before he left the room leaving me to get ready with a huge shit eating grin on my face.

Everything was going to be ok… I had my Jacob back.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think :)**

**Not sure how everyone would feel about an all out sexy time scene I just led up to one, ya'll can use your imagination for the rest :)  
**


	6. Admissions

**Sorry it's taken so long :) Here's another chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews... keep em coming!:)  
**

**Happy readings,  
**

**SouthernCharmer  
**

* * *

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_Ours by Taylor Swift_

* * *

**S**itting outside with the pack I couldn't help but laugh as Embry and Seth wrestled on the ground, they were rolling around acting like they were cat fighting more than anything. I sat back leaning against Paul stretching out my legs, Jacob was at the grill with Sam. Looking up my eyes locked with Jake's and I smiled as I caught him checking me out. Jacob looked back at my face and smile giving me a wink. I loved that man more than anything, I could feel Paul's soft chuckle as he watched us. Looking up at Paul he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face I had ever seen. I tilted my head to one side looking at Paul, he acted like he knew something that I didn't. I laid my head back down on his chest as I wiggled my toes, I hated wearing shoes... Swollen feet and shoes just don't jive. Paul cleared his throat making me look back up at him for a minute as he licked his lips.

"I need to talk to you about something Teddy."

I nodded moving to get up off the bench as Paul got up helping me the rest of the way I walked over kissing Jacob's cheek as he watched us. Jacob wasn't jealous of Paul like eh use to be, he realized that we had a strong connection yes, but it was more like a big brother little sister thing.

"I'll be right back baby." Jacob nodded looking at Paul then back to me he leaned down giving me a soft kiss.

"Ok babe, the steaks are almost done." I nodded before turning around walking back over to Paul I smiled up at him.

"After you Pauly" Paul smirked at his nickname as he shook his head before walking with me to the house, he never was a fan of the nick name but hell, I used it anyway. I walked inside going to the living room Paul followed reaching down to turn on the tv he turned to look at me, I arched a brow tilting my head to the side knowing he was trying to hide what he was about to say from most of the men outside.

"You know that date I went out on last night?" I nodded feeling something in my stomach tighten, I placed a soft hand on my stomach, Paul looked down then backup to me a worried look on his face. "Teddy are you alright?" He asked walking toward me, I could hear some panic in his voice.

"Yea Paul, I'm fine. Its nothing just the babies playing kickball with my bladder… what about your date?" I asked pushing off the odd feeling as best as I could. I rubbed my stomach, my baby girl calming down a little as I did. I know to some it sounds weird, but I knew which baby was being active and right now my baby girl didn't seem to happy. Paul licked his lip looking at me.

"I think I really like her… maybe."

"Imprint like?" I asked tilting my head to the side trying to keep the pain off my face as baby girl kicked my side hard. He shook his head.

"No. I wont ever imprint." Paul said crossing his arms as I moved over to sit on the couch baby girl seemed to calm down as I looked at Paul.

"I'm glad you found someone Paul, you deserve a good woman… And trust me you will imprint when you least expect it. It will hit you like a ton of bricks." Paul smiled approvingly at me, I ignored the feeling of sadness and hurt that started to engulf me. I had no right to feel this way, Paul deserved to be happy. He would treat this mystery girl like a queen… if he was really serious about her. I smiled at Paul as he walked over taking a seat on the couch next to me. He decided to ignore the imprinting part as he looked at me.

"I'm no good at this relationship shit." I chuckled. He was right, Paul Lathoe never had relationships, he was a one-nighter kinda guy. I looked at Paul patting his hand.

"No one is born good at relationships Pauly, it's a skill you work on. Trust me I'm still learning." Paul nodded leaning back against the couch.

"It seems like a lot of work." I laughed, there's the Paul I know.

"It is, but it is totally worth it. Especially when you find the one you know your are meant to be with." I said turning my head to look at Paul as he shrugged looking out the window.

"That imprint shit is over rated." I knew Paul wasn't the helpless romantic, he was rough around the edges, a hard ass but I knew the softer side of Paul. He would make a great husband to any girl.

"It will happen for you Paul, I swear it." Paul just looked at me a smile tugging on his soft lips.

"We'll see."

I smirked knowing I was right. "It will."

"Ami! Paul! The food's ready!" I heard Sam yell from outside Paul stood up gently pulling me to my feet before we walked outside. Jacob looked at me with a curious expression on his face, I wouldn't tell Jake anything that Paul had told me. To me Paul trusted me enough to tell me something that was troubling him, I wasn't going to go running my mouth about it. I just gave Jake a soft smile, he smiled back then went back to pouring our drinks. Walking over to the table I sat down as Jacob moved over sitting beside me, I felt someone's eyes on me looking up my eyes connected with Hawk's. I heard Jacob let out a soft warning growl, the pack stiffened at the table as Hawk's face seemed to light up he actually laughed. I knew there was no way Hawk could of heard Jacob's soft growl from that far away, I looked up at Jacob who seemed to have been replaced with a statue, his eyes locked on Hawk I looked over at Hawk who had a smirk on his face, he broke the staring contest he had going on with Jake to look at me and wink. I stiffened as Jacob started to shake, the food started to fall off the table from the vibrations, if I wasn't so shell shocked I would of found it funny how the pack went diving and grabbing at the food. I placed a hand on Jacob's arm, he started to calm down a little as I leaned in kissing his cheek.

"Come on Jake, don't let him ruin this." I said softly, Jacob nodded he still shook just a little but he turned to look at me grabbing my face he gently pulled me into a rather passionate kiss… I was sure he was showing Hawk who was the dominate one here. And I let him, I let Jacob give me a close to XXX rated kiss, I let myself mold against his body I even let out a soft moan as my eyes closed. I felt Jacob smile against my lips as I reacted to his kiss, as the kiss ended he looked into my eyes pushing some hair off my face, I placed a hand on his thigh as he leaned in kissing my forehead, murmuring little nothings into my ear. I cuddled into his side, one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders we started to eat. I saw Paul sending a glare in Hawk's direction, I was pretty sure if looks could kill Hawk would be six feet under by now. Hawk walked back into his house the door shutting behind him as Sam looked over to me arching a brow.

"What was that about?" I rolled my eyes cutting up my steak.

"Testosterone." The only thing I said before shoving the steak into my mouth ending the conversation… well I tired too but Sam looked at Jacob who still had the remnants of a scowl on his face.

"Jacob." Jacob looked at Sam as he swallowed his steak.

"Hawk trying to play mind games. He moved in this morning, he's already made a move on Ami…" I heard Paul let out a low growl, seems like he knew this Hawk feller too.

"No he didn't Jake." Jacob's eyes found mine as he gave me a 'you have got to be kidding me' look, I licked my lips looking down at my plate. Ok so Jake was kinda telling the truth I rolled my eyes as Leah chuckled.

"I think Jakey-Poo is jealous." Leave it to Leah to make a strange situation worse… we had grown to tolerate each other. She wasn't such a bitch and I wasn't always defending Emily. Leah had some sort of weird respect for me and well I tolerated her as well. Jacob's eyes flashed to Leah, ohh shit.

"Shut the fuck up Leah."

"What? Im just stating the obvious." She said glancing down at her nails pretending to study them as if they were something new to her. Jake glared at her like he could rip her apart before rolling his eyes stabbing his steak again, I looked over at Leah rolling my eyes.

"What? Its not like use wolves are known for 'sharing'… are we Jakey?" That was it, once again making a jibe at Jacob about his er…past. She had pushed too much I stood up my hands slamming down onto the table as I glared at Leah.

"Stuff it Leah. This little jibes are starting to get old, enough is enough. Go get laid already and stop making everyone's life a living hell!" I almost yelled causing Leah to start to shake.

"You fuckin bitch!" Leah seemed to roar that out as Jacob grabbed me quickly putting himself between Leah and myself. Paul was also standing up ready to grab me and run if need be. Seriously guys, I aint no daisy… I wont break at anything… but a hot headed, ill tempered she-wolf… well that might do the trick.

"Calm down Leah. Now." Jacob said his voice dropping an octave or two lower as he got into a defensive position, something about his tone of voice made Leah stop her eyes glued on Jacob. Her shaking stopped as her mouth dropped open just a little, what the hell…

"Did you seriously just Alpha order me?" Leah seemed to bristle as she stared at Jake, my own eyes widened in response. So I wasn't just imagining things, he really was getting bigger… yes, even down there, dang I was a lucky girl. I heard Jake chuckle, clearly tuning in on my feelings… damn it. His expression turned serious as he looked at Leah.

"Yes." Her mouth dropped.

"What the hell? Isn't Sammy boy over there all mighty Alpha?" Clearly sarcasm seeped into her every word. I understood Leah's position to a degree, my own 'imprint story' was filled with heart aches too but I never acted like this… I shook my head as Leah's eyes landed on me.

"You think this is funny?" I arched a brow, here goes round 2... Sound the bell.

"Am I laughing Clearwater?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Leah glared at me for a minute.

"Your lucky your knocked up Young." Before I knew what was happening Jacob had Leah by her neck lifting her up off the ground he squeezed her neck with enough force to shut her up.

"You threaten my mate again Leah and it will be the last thing you do." He said dropping her to the ground. Leah glared up at Jacob as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Jacob…" I started to say something but Leah sent me a glare.

"I don't want your fucking pity you bitch." I looked at her for a minute before sighing.

"You know what Leah, that's your problem. You want to act like this 'oh always me' your life sucks I get that. But you make it ten times harder on yourself acting like a cold hearted bitch. You don't want my pity here's a little FYI for you dear, I never pitied you. You can make my blood boil, make me want to murder you, but I never pitied you. I know your pissed off and hurt over Sam but we cant help who we love Leah. We all know that…. I know we know that better than anyone." I saw Jacob tense up knowing he knew I was referring to his time with Bella. "The shit we go through makes us stronger. You want to act like the world is against you then fine, by all means tuck your tail between your legs and run the hell away, or woman up and face it. Life isn't fair. Life sucks. Get over it. Move on. Stop being the damned Eeyore of the story and grow up." With that I turned around walking toward the back door of my house. I was done with Leah's games, I was done with trying to keep peace with her. The door slammed shut behind me as I made my way upstairs cussing the entire way. I never knew why Leah was so stuck on being miserable, it was a mystery to me.

* * *

A couple days passed, I was now the size of the good year blimp… ok make that two good year blimps. I was miserable, I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't get comfortable, my feet and back were killing me… and did I mention my feet were so swollen they felt like they were going to bust? Oh well… gotta love pregnancy! Yea, not. I sighed making another lap around the house, Carlisle said walking around would help me go into labor and you better bet your ass I was ready for this. I loved my babies but I was ready for the buns to come out of the oven so to speak. Walking over to the old oak tree in the yard I jumped when Hawk suddenly stood up from where he was hiden behind the fence I arched a brow as I held a hand over my heart. What the hell was with this man scaring the shit out of me? Hawk gave me that sweet as sugar smile as he leaned against the fence looking at me then down to my belly.

"Its about time." I rolled my eyes, well duh.

"No Shit Sherlock." I heard the easy laugh that rumbled in his chest as he looked at me.

"You're a feisty one… now I see what Jacob chose you." Can you say awkward? I took a step back from the fence acting like Hawk was gonna grab me any second.

"I ugh… gotta go." I said making a move to run for it but Hawk easily reached over the fence grabbing my wrist halting my escape.

"Why do you have to run off? This was just getting good." I tugged at my wrist.

"Let go Hawk. I'm now in the mood for this."

"Just because Jacob doesn't fancy me doesn't mean you can't formulate your own opinion about me Amelia." I looked at Hawk still struggling to pull my hand from his grip but like the pack, his grip was too strong.

"Let. Go. I wont hesitate to scream." I said in a low warning, I knew if I screamed Jacob and or Paul would be by my side as quickly as they could, Hawk just smirked leaning farther over the fence.

"I don't fear the 'pack' Amelia…" my eyes widened as Hawk chuckled.

"Don't worry sug, I wont let the wolf out of the bag." He said giving me another wink before turning to leave I was slightly shaking as I took a step back I heard the familiar sound of a growl as Jacob made his presence known as he emerged from the line of thick trees.

"Hawk!" Jacob growled as he ran over to us, Hawk stopped turning to face Jacob a delighted smile on his face as he looked at us, Jacob had stepped in front of me.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked the anger in his voice scaring me a little, I had never quiet seen him this mad before… the bad thing was he was completely composed… the only shaking I saw was from his hands as he fought to remain calm.

Hawk chuckled looking at Jacob, I wasn't sure how much I like this Hawk guy…

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… is this any way to treat a fellow pack brother?" Wait… hold up. Pack brother? Excuse my French but what the fuck!?

"Pack brother you are not Hawk, you left our pack a long time ago. You chose the Makah tribe over the Quileute. You are no pack brother of mine, or my pack. A man who would easily trade his brothers for another is not someone I want in my pack. Leave my Amelia alone or I will make sure you do not have the chance to even look at her again." Jacob said turning around he led me into the house the door banging shut behind us. I looked at Jacob my eyes huge as I looked up at him.

"What the hell was that? Don't lie to me Jacob. I want the whole story." I said keeping eye contact with Jason, he sighed before sitting down in the chair before pulling me onto his lap his fingers started to play in my hair.

"Hawk use to live here on the Res, he was like an older brother to me. He was there for me when my mother passed away, Billy was deviasted and the girls couldn't see straight. I had to be the strong for my family, but I felt like I could always talk to Hawk. He was older me, I was 12 when my mother was in that wreck, Hawk was 16. He started phasing that summer. After a month or two he packed up and left. He packed his shit and left the Res for the Makah, making up some bull shit excuse about taking care of his grandparents. He hated his mother's side of the family, they hated him and his dad. They thought Kyle had taken Raven and their grandson… anyway I knew it was an excuse. He just didn't want to deal with the shit going on here so he ran away. Like the damn coward he is." Jacob looked at me, I placed a hand on his face my eyes locked on his. I knew how that must of hurt Jake, he was never one to easily open up to someone… and for him to open up to Hawk about his mother and then Hawk just tuck tail and run, I could see how Jacob could hate him. Hawk had been a brother to Jacob, and then he left. I knew how I felt when Emily had stopped talking to me when she had first been imprinted on. It hurt like hell, I leaned up kissing Jacob's cheek.

"I love you." Jacob looked at me and smiled. I knew he wouldn't want my pity, he was simply telling me the facts of why he hated Hawk. End of story.

"I love you Amelia, forever and always." I smiled leaning up for a kiss before I felt a pain in my stomach that had me doubling over letting out a soft painful moan.

"Oh shit, Amelia what's wrong? Are you alright?" Jacob asked before squirming a little comfortably in his seat.

"Ugh… baby did you seriously just piss on me?"

In any other situation I would of found the look he was giving me hilarious, but this wasn't any other situation. I was in labor.

"No Jacob. My water broke…" Jake's face still held a look of confusion, I smiled as the small contraction ended.

"I'm in labor baby… call Carlisle."

"SHIT!" I chuckled, this was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. I Told You So

**Ok, so I couldn't keep yall waiting long... here it goes!**

**Just a heads up... not good at writing err.. delivery scenes so bear with me hehe  
**

* * *

_I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer._  
_ And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare._  
_ You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines._  
_ Years of work and worry had left their mark behind. _  
_ I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,_  
_ And patted my back, for something done right._  
_ There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,_  
_ But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands._

_ Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´._  
_ Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong._  
_ Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle _  
_ But I´ve come to understand._  
_ There was always love in Daddy´s hands._

_~ Daddy's Hands by Holly Dunn_

* * *

**I** sit in the back of the Rabbit biting down a moan as another contraction hit, Jacob pulled me onto his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down. Man this shit hurt. Paul was speeding through Forks at break neck speed, I closed my eyes trying not to scream as Paul took a curve a little to sharp I heard Jacob's low warning growl.

"Easy Lahote." Jacob snarled as Paul let off the gas pedal a little slowing the car down just a little to where I could actually make out the trees we were passing instead of just a blur of greens and browns. I hid my face in the curve of Jacob's neck grimacing as another contraction hit this one seeming a little stronger I let out a soft whimper, Jacob was immediately assessing me for damage I assume he moved to look into my eyes.

"Are you alright Teddy?" His eyes showing concern as he looked down into mine I tried to smile and nod, I could get through this. Hell milliosn of women were having babies. I could handle this.

"I'm alright Jake, don't worry about me." I said softly as Jacob pulled me closer to his chest taking extra care not to hurt me. His lips gently pressing into my hair he took a deep breath.

"I'll always worry about you Amelia… I wish I could take this pain away from you." I smiled moving to kiss his neck, I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know you would Jacob… just don't leave me." I said the last part softly, Jacob lifted my chin up to where he could look into my eyes.

"I would never leave you Amelia. You mean the world to me." He said softly his face turning into concern as I winced, the contractions were starting to get worse. Carlisle had warned me the pregnancy would progress quickly and I would be fully dilated rather quickly but that didn't mean I was going to have an easy labor, he warned me that giving birth to 'pups' as he called them, would take a toll on me. It would be excruciatingly painful but it would be worth it, well worth it. I looked at Jacob and smiled before the car screeched to a hall I knew for sure I would of ended up in the floor if Jacob hadn't had his arms around me. Paul turned off the car before slamming out of the vehicle looking up at the house of the Cullen's. I swallowed hard as I saw Bella standing in the window with a small child beside her. Both Paul and Jacob caught onto my fear, yes I wasn't ashamed to admit it. I was afraid of Bella… Cullen. The newborn freaking vampire. Yea wouldn't be afraid when a psycho newborn vampire put a target on your back? I knew I was. Jacob pulled me close to his side as Paul let out a warning growl. Bella smirked evilly as the little girl took a step back hiding herself behind her mother. I looked up at Jacob as he kissed my forehead before sweeping me up into his arms.

"I wont let anyone hurt you Amelia." He said softly, I nodded knowing he was telling me the truth. I winced at another contraction my hands going to cradle my stomach as Carlisle rushed out onto the porch looking at me he seemed just a tad bit frazzeled… well that was a new one.

"Jacob, Amelia, please come inside." Carlisle said making room for Jacob to walk in as Paul followed looking at the leeches carefully, waiting for one of them to make one wrong move. Bella appeared at the top of the stairs Paul stepped in front of Jacob who was holding me in his arms both Jacob and Paul let out dark warning growls as Bella glided down the stairs she smiled clapping her hands together.

"Well hello there Amelia, Jacob. Welcome to our home! I can't believe you are actually here…" She looked at me giving me a sinister smirk as she licked her lips. "You look about ready to pop." She said eying my stomach almost hungrily? I tensed as Jacob growled starting to shake.

"Jacob." I said softly knowing it wouldn't end well if he wolfed out with me in his arms. Carlisle turned to Bella shooting her an evil look as Emmett walked up picking up the newly turned Cullen.

"Keep your can shut Bella. I'm sure neither wolf boy here would hesitate to rip you apart." Emmett said with a smirk watching as Jacob nodded seeming to cal down more now that Emmett had a firm hold on Bella.

I let out a whimper as I clutched my stomach. Carlisle looked to the big vampire, "Get her out of here Emmett. Don't let anyone come to this house do you understand?" Emmett nodded grabbing up the small vampire child before heading out the door. Carlisle told me that the mate of a shape shifter was hard for a vampire to with stand, especially if that mate was in labor. So in other words, I was like a big ole plate of fresh heaping food set out for a starving man… yea I was kinda screwed especially since my baby Doctor was in fact, a leech.

"Come, lets get her in the room. She should be getting ready to push any time now." Carlisle said leading us to a room, after we all walked in Paul shut the door locking it then sliding the dead bolt into place. Jacob gently placed me on the bed before getting in behind me pulling me back against his chest I gasped as another contraction came. They were getting closer and longer in interval, I looked up at Carlisle who smiled taking off his shirt, he placed a sheet on top of before Esme walked over going to work on my pants. I didn't even try to stop her as she slid them down followed my underwear… it was kinda hard to birth babies if you were wearing bottoms. Jacob growled as Carlisle lowered himself to sit in the chair between my legs. Carlisle looked up at Jacob giving us a soft smile.

"If you want me to deliver your pups Jacob, I have to be down here." Jacob tensed a little before giving a quick nod.

"Fine." Jacob said relaxing as I leaned back into his chest, Paul walked over picking up my hand smiling softly at me as Esme moved to help assist her mate. Damn, this was going to be a long long delivery I thought as I moaned almost doubling over. Man that one hurt.

A couple of hours into the labor I was soaked, Carlisle was soaked, my two wolves were soaked… hell we were all drenched. I was panting as I felt the need to push, I looked at Carlisle as he met my eyes giving me a soft smile I could tell this was hard for him. He took a deep breath.

"It's time." He looked to Jacob and Paul, giving them a serious look. "One of the babies are crowning. She's ready to push. This is going to hurt her, but she has to push and push hard. There will be blood, lots of it but that is normal." Carlisle looked up at me and smiled softly.

"You've got this Amelia. Now Push!" He said as I bore down Esme was at my side her hands wiping the sweat from my brow as Emily held up my free leg. I wasn't sure when she had arrived but I was so thankful to have my big sister here. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I can see the head! Come on Ami, your doing great." I let out a scream as I felt like I was ripping from the inside out… hell maybe I was. I felt Jacob tense under me, I knew this wasn't easy for him. He leaned down kissing my neck as he calmed me down. I knew he was excited about becoming a father but he hated the pain I was going through. Jacob looked down at Carlisle who looked up at him and smiled.

"Push Amelia, now." He said calm as I followed directions, chocking back a scream as I felt the baby's head push through… is shuttered and Jacob tightened his hold on me.

"Again Amelia." Emily's soft voice said, I again pushed and our baby boy was brought into the world. I looked up at Jacob who was beaming down at me. He had a look on his face like he had just hit the jackpot. I smiled as he leaned down giving me a soft kiss.

"He's beautiful Ami. So beautiful." Jacob whispered watching as Esme took our son over to the table talking softly to him as she cleaned him up. Carlisle looked up at me before back down to… well you know. He stuck his finger inside of me looking for our baby girl his worried eyes flashed up at me, Paul tensed at me side.

"Whats going on Cullen?" Paul asked sounding a little on the breathless side. I tensed and felt Jacob turn into a hot statue behind me. Jacob looked at Carlisle his eyes looking at the vampire.

"Carlisle." I felt my throat start to close up, something wasn't right.

"She's breeched. She wants to come down feet first." He said softly moving he placed a couple more fingers inside of me I squirmed, gah this was so uncomfortable Carlisle gave me a soft smile. I could feel him moving his fingers around before he removed his hand that's when I really looked t him. He was covered in blood, my blood. Carlisle sighed standing up he looked to Emily then to the guys.

"We have to get the baby out, if she stays in there much longer they could both get an infection…" Esme's breath caught as she looked over to us. My eyes went to my precious baby boy. He was crying loudly, a good sign. I looked at Carlisle, I was wore out. I felt like all my energy was drained but I knew what I had to do. I had to be strong for my baby girl and Jacob. Fighting back tears I looked at Carlisle.

"What do I need to do?" Carlisle moved to the bed pulling on the side the bed seemed to get larger as he looked at me, man ya gotta love growing hospital beds… not!

"We're going to have to move you around Ami and trick that strong headed girl of yours to come out the right way. I smiled weakly. I had no energy for this but I would do whatever I had to do. Looking up at Jacob I grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be alright baby. We've got this." I said softly as I saw the tears in his eyes. My eyes widened slightly before I lifted a hand stroking his cheek, he was worried and terrified he didn't want to lose us. Paul walked over squeezing Jacob's shoulder I knew he was worried as well.

"Help her onto her hand and knees and support her." Carlisle said moving to get behind me. If I wasn't so worried about my baby I would have been mortified when I felt start kneading my stomach, I looked up at Jacob as he supported my weight, Paul stood at the side of the bed watching us as Emily checked on our son. I took a deep breath before letting out a little yelp as I felt our daughter do a somersault, I looked up at Jacob with a smile as Carlisle let out a soft sound of delight.

"She did it!" I could of swore the man did a fist pump, if I wasn't too tired to care I would of found it funny. Following Carsilie instructions Jacob supported my weight back against his chest as I was laid onto my back again. Sticking his fingers back inside of me…once again… he smiled.

"She's ready." I heard him say as I started to feel my vision going black, shit this wasn't good. I knew I had to stay strong for my girl. I sighed pushing the thought of passing out from my mind. Jacob looked at Carlisle.

"Hurry up." Jacob knew something was wrong, he could always tell. My head feel back against Jacob as Paul moved to hold my leg, yea ok so I would be so mortified in oh say a week, when I had my strength back.

"Push Amelia, push hard!" I heard Carlisle smooth voice command. I once again did as I was told, feeling like my whole lower half was on fire.

"It hurts!" I said panting I felt Jacob's chest heave a little before feeling something strangely like water hit my shoulder, I brushed it off as sweat. Jacob Black didn't cry. A couple of pushes later I felt our daughter's head pass through the canal and out I let out a relieved sigh before I felt the room starting to spin. Shit. I looked down at Carlsle before he quickly pulled the head full of black hair on out into his lap. I was tense for a minute while Carlisle assessed her. I didn't hear a sound. She was quiet. I felt Paul fidgeting as Jacob looked down at Carlisle not wanting to leave my side.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" I asked getting antsy I tried to look before Jake wouldn't let me he held me back into his chest. I heard a soft gasp escape Emily's mouth. I looked at her as her eyes watered and Paul was at Carlisle's side in a flash his face looking almost broken. Something was defiantly wrong… I struggled against Jacob's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with my baby?! I almost screamed as I thrashed in Jake's grip he just held me tighter until finally Carlisle spoke looking up from whatever the hell it was he was doing.

"She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck Amelia, she wasn't breathing." Paul looked up at me and that's all I heard before my world went dark and I passed out. I couldn't handle it. I heard Jacob's frantic voice before everything went black.

Welcome to the darkness….

* * *

I woke up what felt like a short time later to see Jacob sitting worriedly beside of me clutching my hand. I looked at him and smiled, a soft smile before remembering what had happened I moved to sit up but ended up clutching my stomach in pain.

"Shh Ami, lay still." Jacob's soft, commanding voice stated as he leaned over kissing my forehead.

"Our baby…" I said as tears started to fall from my eyes Jacob pulled me into his arms shushing me.

"It's ok baby, everything is alright. She had the cord wrapped around her neck but Carlisle brought her back. Our babies are perfectly safe and content… and waiting to see their mommy." I looked up at Jacob with a 1000 watt smile, which he easily returned before standing up.

"Paul, Emily! Come here and bring the babies she's awake!" The door burst open a few seconds later by Sam as Paul and Emily followed them in. Paul looking down at the little bundle of pink he had a soft smile on his face, something was different about him. I looked up at Jacob his mouth forming a thin line before he smiled down at me, as Emily walked over handing me our son I smiled cooing to him as Paul reluctantly let go of the pink swaddle of cloth, I heard a soft whimper as she was passed to her father. I leaned back against the bed making room for Jake as he got in pulling me into his side he smiled kissing my fore head as our daughter rested peacefully against her daddy's chest. Looking at our babies I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

I was a mother… the mother of Jacob Black's children.

And he was my lover, the man who I no longer had to fight against, the man I now completely trusted with my entire heart. Leaning up I gave Jacob a soft kiss.

"You were amazing Amelia, you did great." He softly praised me as I smiled looking down at our sleeping babies.

"They are beautiful." I said softly, amazed. I was looking at my miracle family. Jake smiled a soft happy look in his eyes.

"They get it from their mother." I blushed, yes blushed. Even after all I had been through with Jacob, he could still make me blush, it was amazing.

"We need names…" I said softly as Paul, Emily and Sam sat down. I smiled as Emily looked at the babies longingly. I knew she wanted some pups of her own and one day she would have a house full. I smiled slowly sitting up only to have Jacob and Paul fussing over me. I swatted the hands away reaching our son out to Ems.

"Here Ems, hold your nephew." Her eyes lit up as she cradled him to her side cooing softly. She would make a wonderful aunt, and a perfect mother one day. Jacob looked down at his daughter then up to Paul who just stared at the pink bundle with a soft smile. I watched as Jacob cautiously handed our daughter to him, I sat there watching as Paul lovingly and carefully took our baby cradling her to his chest. Oh shit. That's when it finally hit me like a damned ton of bricks.

Paul had imprinted. Imprinted on my new born baby girl. I watched as he lovingly stroked her cheek, I knew right now he would treat her as if she was the baby sister he always wanted, he would be her protector, her friend and maybe one day her husband. I pushed that thought out of my mind. She was too young for that shit. I smiled watching Paul for a minute.

"I told you so." I said softly as his head snapped up I smiled. In reality there wasn't a better man I could think of to have imprinted on my daughter. I knew he would never hurt her… he would have to deal with a pissed off Alpha and a murderous mama wolf… ok so I wasn't technically a shape shifter but be damned if I wouldn't find a way to kick his wolf ass if I had too. Paul's breath seemed to catch in his throat, while Jacob tensed beside of me I placed a hand on his chest.

"I told you you would imprint… when you least expected it." I couldn't help but smile as I could of swore I saw a blush spread over the cocky Paul Lahote's face. He didn't say anything but smiled big as he sat back cooing to the now sleeping baby. I looked to Jacob kissing his cheek.

"Did you ever decide on a name love?" I asked softly cuddling into his side, Jacob relaxed instantly.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Of course." He got to pick out our daughter's name and I got to pick out our son's.

"You first." I said looking up at him. He smiled.

"Notalee Madison Black" I smiled, instantly recognizing Madison as his mother, Sarah's middle name.

"I love it." Jacob smiled big leaning down to give me a soft loving kiss.

"And our son…" He said softly a sense of pride washing over him. I could tell he was a proud papa of a bouncing baby boy and a loving father of our Notalee.

"Nathaniel Ephraim Black." I said with a smile as Jacob beamed enjoying the fact I had named our son after him and his grandfather.

I leaned my head down against Jacob's chest my eyes starting to drift shut as much as I tried to fight it, Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep Teddy, you need it." I nodded as I nestled into Jake's side my eyes shutting fully as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep. I knew with my family close to me nothing bad would happen. These men who I could literally throttle at times, were my family. To me, my life was complete. I had everything a woman could possibly want. I smiled listening as everyone talked quietly before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Taaa daa! Hope ya liked :) let me know what ya think!**


	8. Cullens vs Cullens?

**Next chapter :)**

**Thanks so much for all the replies! So glad ya'll like my story :)  
**

* * *

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_~ Lullaby by Nickelback  
_

* * *

**I** had lost a lot of blood I found out later, I had been out for a just a little over a day. I sat resting against the head board nursing our twins as Jacob sat beside me watching me quietly a soft, proud smile on his face. He looked at us with such adoration it could take my breath away. Looking up Jake caught my eyes giving me a soft crooked smile. Jacob had kicked Paul out of the room moments earlier I heard Paul pacing on the outside of the door, it was annoyingly cute. I smiled back at Jacob as he leaned in careful not to brush against the babies as he gave me a soft kiss his hand running through my hair.

We were still in Carlisle's home. I knew Bella was here by the way the guys seemed to tense up, I wanted to go home. I wanted to get the heck out of here.

I handed Nathaniel to Jacob smiling as he moved Nate to his shoulder easily patting his back waiting for the burp. I moved Notalee to my shoulder burping her as I watched Jacob. He was so proud of his son, I loved the look on his face, and I knew already that Notalee would have her daddy… and Paul wrapped around her tiny little pinky.

"Do you want to go home today?" Jacob's soft voice reached my ears, I instantly nodded. I was thankful to Carlisle and Esme but I really couldn't stand to stay here much longer.

"Yes please." Jake smirked as he leaned in pulling my shirt closed. "Lets go then." I nodded as he moved easily taking Notalee into his arms as I moved to stand up fixing my shirt. "You can come in Paul." I said chuckling as he rushed back into the room looking at Jacob who held Notalee in his arms then to me watching my back for a minute.

"You know Bella's here don't you?" Paul asked me softly, giving me a soft warning. I only nodded as I turned around to face him.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p', of course I knew that I could almost feel the tension radiating through out the entire house. "I'm ready to go home." I said my legs finally feeling like they could support my weight as I walked around the bed, I stood there looking up at Jake as he leaned down kissing my forehead before I took Notalee placing her gently in her car seat as Jacob did the same with Nate. I looked up at Paul who was looking proudly over at Notalee, yep, not even 3 days old and she so had him wrapped around her pinky. I smiled moving to get the diaper bag as the guys each picked up a car seat. I looked at them and smiled.

"Let's go." I said opening the door letting them walk out first making sure I kept my eyes on the babies as I walked out behind them. Walking into the living room I smiled at Emmett and Alice who were talking quietly but stopped when we entered the room. Alice smiled cautiously walking closer taking a peak at the babies, I had to admit I had grown fond of the tiny pixie. She smiled looking at Notalee then up to Paul, he let out a soft warning growl which only seemed to please her more. She stepped over to me taking me into her small arms.

"You have a beautiful family Amelia." I smiled, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Thank you Alice." I said with a smile, Emmett didn't move knowing better than to try. Jacob had turned so protective it was border line stupid.

"She's right midget, the babies look like you." I actually blushed as Emmett called me beautiful that got a loud, angry warning growl from Jacob, I tensed looking over at Jake placing a hand on his arm. Jealousy plus werewolf equals trouble for the imprint… especially if the guy was said 'leech'.

"Jacob…" I said softly as he calmed down.

"It's time to leave Amelia." I nodded, I wanted to get home...before Jacob blew up like Mount Helen.

"Alright baby, let's go." Just as she were about to leave Bella seemed to appear out of freakin no where. Emmett and Alice tensed as I looked up at her startled by her sudden appearance. Bella's response was just an evilly sinister smirk. Damn how I hated that smirk! How I longed to reach out and wipe the damned thing off, but I kinda wanted to live.

"Leaving so soon?" She seemed to purr as she looked at me then to Jacob noticeably checking him out. I let out a soft growl of my own, yea so I'm not some supernatural phenomena… I'm just one pissed off imprint. Bella's response was just a cute smile as she crossed her arms carelessly over her chest. Emmett stepped forward deciding it was time to intervene. Go Emmett!

"Cut it out Bella." Her eyes flashed to him.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Emmett."

Jacob had placed his body in front of mine as he passed over the car seat to me moving to protect us more fully. I rolled my eyes, damn leech never could keep her fucking mouth shut!

Bella's eyes flashed to Jacob when he let out a warning snarl, sounding deathly serious she actually took a small step back. Yea bitch, you better believe it!

Bella looked at Jacob her eyes widening before she got that poker face back into play she looked at me then to the twins she let out a soft hiss.

"I never thought I would see the day Jacob Black would have pups… let alone bastard pups from a worthless cunt." I saw red, I was ready to rip her fucking head off. I handed the car seat to Paul who was viberating slightly but quickly stopped once I handed Nate over to him.

"Did you just call my children 'bastard pups'?" I asked turning to face Bella I knew this wasn't going to end well… I was a human, she was a newborn. But oh freaking well. No one, I repeat no one, disrespects my family! Before I knew what was happening Emmett had grabbed me out of the way as Jacob phased right in the living room. He growled taking a step toward a now cowering Bella. Every canine in his mouth showing as he growled, I had never heard a growl as sinister as the one he was giving off now. Soon the room was filled with the rest of the Cullen crew, Rosalie stood there arching a brow as she looked at the scene before her. She was a quiet woman, never saying much. She seemed to have an odd expression on her face as she looked at Emmett then to Bella. I looked at Paul who seemed to be getting a little antsy as he sat Notalee and Nathaniel down before stepping in front of them in a protective manner, he knew by the way Emmett was chuckling and holding me he meant me no harm.

Carlisle looked at Bella who was glaring daggers at me. "What the hell did you do Bella?" Carlisle ground out, I had never seen him so angry… the normally cool headed and caring Doctor was pissed. She looked at him trying to pretend to be hurt.

"Me? I didn't do shit! Amelia was the one who started this!" Bella screeched as I chuckled. Man, don't you just love when someone makes a compete and utter fool of their self?

"She did not!" Emmett growled

"Bull shit." Paul ground out.

"Liar." Alice's soft musical voice floated out from where she stood shaking her head. I was a little surprised as the two vampires easily stuck up for me. When Jacob realized that the vampires anger was toward Bella he seemed to back up just a little, well except for Edward who finally made his presence known.

"What the hell are you all doing? This mutt's bitch just threatened my Bella and you are allowing it?" Cullen roared as his eyes flashed to me he made a move toward me but was quickly under the strong paws of Jacob as he pinned Edward to the floor growling fiercely in his face letting him know he was close to getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. I shivered feeling a cold sensation running through me, I couldn't stand Eddie boy or Bella, they made me want to vomit.

"That is not a wise decision Edward." Esme said softly shaking her head, no one made a move to help him. My eyes were on the pair I hadn't noticed how close Bella had gotten to me until she was in front of me a scary look on her face as she stared at me. Her fangs seemed to grow longer as the lust of blood, my blood, started to over come her. She smirked making a move to grab me only to have Emmett push her back sending her flying through the air before he dropped me behind him.

That's when all hell broke lose. Literally. Bella made another move at me only to have Jacob jump on her she screamed as he bent down ripping her arm off her body I felt myself getting sick I quickly moved over picking up the crying twins car seats quickly trying to get out of dodge as Paul exploded into wolf form taking down Edward as he tried to sucker punch Jacob. I watched as Jacob went to bite into Bella's neck when the room suddenly seemed to have a sense of calm envelope the it like a soft blanket, Jasper stepped into the room as he glared over to Bella and Edward as Edward looked for Bella's disconnected arm. My wolves still growling as they watched them both came over blocking me from the view of the vampires. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I am so sorry Jacob, Amelia I had no idea this would happen." He seemed so sincere… Jacob's only answer was a growl as Paul bristled at the doctor. Emmett had walked over picking up a broken Bella before giving Edward a hard shove.

"Get the fuck out." Emmett said in soft angry tone, sometimes those were the worse. Bella looked up at Emmett who wouldn't look at her. Rosalie walked over opening the door.

"He said to get the fuck out." Rosalie said punctuating each word as her eyes glared at the couple. "Any one who attacks friends of ours is no longer welcome here. Take Bella and get out."

"Nessie…" Bella said frantically searching the room for her daughter. That's when I noticed the small vampire child sitting curled up in a ball behind me crying soft blood tears. My heart broke for the girl, she looked up at me before bursting into a fit of tears.

"I don't… I don't wanna go!" She cried moving to hide behind me. Bella growled as I stood up shielding her from Bella's gaze. Jacob looked up watching me intently, Carlisle turned to look at Bella. Well shit, this couldn't be good.

"She's spoken Renesmee no longer wishes to be with you. When you both can control yourselves maybe we will accept you back into our family. Until then leave. Go far away, I don't want to even sense you two around Forks or La Push." Carlisle said before slamming the door in Edward and Bella's face. I was stunned. Pretty sure my eyes were about to pop out of my head right about now.

What the hell had just happened? I felt something fall against my legs almost knocking me off balance until I realized that Renesmee was holding onto me crying her eyes out. She was stronger th… oh yea, she was half vampire. I turned around moving to hunker down in front of the hybrid giving her a soft smile I slowly reached out pushing some red curls off her forehead.

"Hush now dear. No one is going to hurt you." I said softly knowing the entire room could hear me. Renesmee nodded biting down on her lip trying to quiet herself but she couldn't. She closed her eyes crying softly I reached a hand out rubbing her arms before she hiccupped and threw herself right into my arms. I looked up at Jacob who's head was tilted to the side studying us before I looked to the Cullens who had a soft smile on their faces. I finally got the little girl to stop crying, my shirt was drenched in her blood tears. She pulled away wiping her eyes, I smiled leaning in to kiss her forehead. I had no earthly idea why I felt a need to comfort her, but then I realized, she was a child. Even if she was half vampire, she was a child. She was scared, and hurt and she just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. I smiled running my fingers through her soft hair as Nessie smiled closing her eyes. She looked like any normal child when she smiled, so what if she was a hybrid? It's not like she had asked to be this way…

"There's that pretty smile." I said as her smile widened. I looked up to see Rosalie standing beside me, a genuine smile on her lips as she bent down pulling me into her arms.

"Thank you." She spoke so softly into my ear I had to strain to hear it. Looking up at the blonde I smiled and nodded replying to her. Moving away from Rosalie I stood up, Renesmee's eyes widening as she realized I was leaving.

"No, I don't want you to go!" She said fear in her voice, it broke my heart.

"I'll be back to visit you sweetheart, I promise. But right now my family is missing us, I have to get home and put the babies to bed." I said softly, patiently. Renesmee looked up at me biting her lip.

"You promise you will come back?" I nodded.

"Yes I will come back to see you, your family has my number. You are more than welcome to call me any time." I said as she beamed acting like I had just made her night.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nessie said hugging me before flying into Rosalie's waiting arms.

"Did you hear that Auntie Rose? I can call her!" I smiled, it was so easy to make a child happy… I looked over noticing that a human Jacob and Paul stood beside me. Paul wasn't sure how he liked this while Jacob had a soft smile on his face. Pulling me into his chest, Jake smiled down at me giving me a kiss which I returned before turning toward the babies, they were sitting in their seats cooing softly as Esme kneeled down speaking to them in hushed tones. I was more than a little surprised at how I trusted the patriarch and matriarch of the Cullen family. I smiled as Esme looked up at me before standing up and moving away as Paul sent a glare her way. If you thought he was protective of me, I could only imagine how he would act over Notalee. The guys bent down each picking up a car seat, Jacob turned toward Carlisle.

"Thank you for helping my mate Carlisle, I owe you one." Jacob said as Carlisle nodded, I wasn't sure how Jake would handle thinking he owed the Cullens a favor… Jake was slowly starting to get use to some of the Cullens, he still was weary of Rosalie and Emmett… and for good reason I suppose. The blonde beauty wasn't easy to trust and Emmett well, he was completely jealous of the buffed up leech. I found it rather cute actually… I walked out in front of the guys walking to the Rabbit I smiled as the guys followed me outside.

This was a beautiful start to a new chapter. I knew Edward and Bella wouldn't be too far off, but I knew that the battle lines were drawn.

* * *

A couple days had passed, I was still getting into the swing of things with two babies, an over protective imprinter plus Paul… Paul was in his very own category of annoying habits. I sighed blowing a piece of hair out of my hair as I watched the sleeping babies. Both Paul and Jacob were out on patrol, after much arguing with Sam and a scuffle or two they ended up on patrol anyways. It wasn't because Sam told them too, but I had told Jacob to stop being such a pain in the ass and go do his job so he could get back to his family quicker.

I turned my gaze to the tv, I had both Notalee and Nathaniel in a basinet in the living room, I wouldn't leave them alone especially with Bella and Edward still on the loose. I shivered thinking about that fact. Hearing Nathaniel let out a soft whimper I was instantly on my feet looking over into the basinet, I smiled watching as Notalee reached out a hand placing it on her brother's chest, he instantly quieted. I know it's stupid but I couldn't help but think that was done on purpose. I stood there looking down at my sleeping babies for a little longer I heard the door open and both Jacob and Paul walked in. Paul hugged me before going over to the basinet, I smiled before turning to face Jake who pulled me into a soft kiss his eyes closing as he kissed me. I smiled letting my hands move up to rest on his chest… Man this really is the life. Aside from the crazy vampire thing… Jake kissed my forehead bringing me into his chest as he closed his eyes.

I stood there resting my head against his chest as Paul moved to lean against the wall his eyes resting on the basinet. I chewed my lip realizing the sudden moment of awkwardness that had settled over the room taking a breath I looked up at Jacob my eyes full of worry.

"Jake, honey what's wrong?"

Jake looked down at me pulling me further into his chest before letting out a soft sigh.

"Edward and Bella are playing house…"I looked up at Jake arching a brow. What the hell did that mean?

Jake sighed pushing his fingers through my hair trying to calm himself down.

"They bit someone earlier…" Jake closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "They bit one of Bella's old school mates." My breath caught as Jacob looked down at me, shit. This wasn't good… wasn't good at all. I took a deep breath looking out the window, I knew things was gonna get messy... I just prayed for the best.

* * *

**Remember leave lots of reivews :) makes me wanna write quicker! haha**

**And I'm starting another story, its also about Jacob. It has nothing to do with this story though.  
**

**If your interested take a peek adn let me know what you think!  
**

**Love,  
**

**SouthernCharmer  
**


	9. Safe & Sound

**A/N:**

**So it took so long... school is kicking my rump! lol Hope you enjoy the chapter... leave lots of comments and reviews :D**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_ When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_ Just close your eyes_  
_ The sun is going down_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now_  
_ Come morning light_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_ Everything's on fire_  
_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_ Hold on to this lullaby_  
_ Even when the music's gone_  
_ Gone_

_ ~ Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

* * *

**T**hey had done it, they had actually bitten someone. I stood there looking out into the night shivering slightly as I thought of how Bella and Edward and bitten someone. I wasn't quiet sure what it was that bothered me the most, the fact that they had actually done it, or the fact that it was someone Bella supposedly cared about… yea right that bitch don't care about anyone. I sighed letting my forehead rest against the cool window pane, I hadn't been able to sleep over the past few nights. I just couldn't stop my mind from racing. Jacob was upstairs asleep with the babies in our room I didn't want them away from me for a second. I sat next to the window curled up with a blanket trying to keep my thoughts from going wild. The pack and Cullens were extremely pissed… Carlisle and Esme felt betrayed while the pack was just pissed. I felt bad for Esme, I could understand her pain to her Edward and Bella were her children. I could only imagine the pain the vampire parents were feeling. I sighed pulling the blanket more securely around me.

When Bella had Jacob I had more respect for myself than to do any sort of bull shit like this... But then again I wasn't some psycho leech bitch either. I felt like she was doing her best to get to Jacob any way she could, if that meant going on a killing spree so be it. It's pathetic really that she would act like this. Standing up I carefully walked around the house double and triple checking the doors and window locks to make sure everything was secure before I walked back upstairs. Walking to our bedroom I smiled checking on my sleeping angels, they slept happy and well fed not a care in the world. I had put them on Jake's side of the bed, farthest away from the window. I turned back to the bed where Jake was suppose to be sleeping instead he was laying there propped up on an elbow as he watched me, his eyes holding a sense of pride but sadness. I bit my lip he reached out his hand which I gladly took as he pulled me in the bed and onto his chest. I laid there for a minute listening to the slow steady beat of his heart as he wrapped me in his arms. This should be one of the happiest times in my life, I had two healthy and beautiful babies and my fiancée in bed beside me, but instead of being able to enjoy this time and relish in the fact that I was a new mother, I lay awake at night wondering what is running through the head of Isabella Cullen.

"Ami…" Jake said softly kissing the side of my hair, I looked up at him as my hand rested on his chest.

"Yea baby?" He brushed some hair out of my face moving to look in my eyes my breath caught when I saw that pained look in his eyes. "What's wrong Jacob? Are you alright?" I asked started to get alarmed, I knew something was wrong.

"Shh honey, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you and our babies." He sighed moving to lean back against the ocean of pillows on our bed taking me with him, he acted like he was afraid to let me go. "Bella's bloodthirsty now, Edward doesn't have enough balls to make his own decision and she's after my family. This is my fault." Jacob let out a sigh, I could tell he was beating himself up pretty badly over this. I sighed moving to lay more on his chest so I could look down into his eyes, my hands gently holding his face as I leaned down. "I should of killed her when I had the damned chance." Jacob growled the last part out, I licked my lips looking up at Jacob wanting desperately to soothe him. I hated to see him in pain…

"Jacob, Bella makes her own decisions, she is her own fucked up person. Yes, you were with her in the past but that doesn't mean you made her turn into a crazy vampire and go all ape shit when you dumped her on her ass. I want you to stop beating yourself up over this. We'll get through this, I promise." Jake looked at me as if he didn't believe me before he nodded quickly moving to where he was on top of me and I was crushed down into the pillows I smiled up at him as he pushed some hair out of my eyes leaning down he gave me a soft but passionate kiss. I loved how gentle he was with me, how he could make my toes curl at the smallest things. Looking down at me, Jake smile using his forearms to keep his weight off of me as I ran my hands up his bare chest. This man could make my toes curl at the tiniest things. As cliché as it sounds, Jacob Black and our babies are my entire world, my wonderful loving fairytale was finally coming true… as fucked up as it sounds. I smile leaning up kissing Jake as my hands moved lower onto his stomach, which I was rewarded with a soft lustful growl from the wolf on top of me. I smirked moving to nip on his bottom lip before sucking against it as my hands slowly trailed up and down his chest. Jake moved to kiss and suck on my neck as my eyes closed letting him take control, I let out a soft moan when he kissed his mark causing me to shiver as he gave off a pleased growl. He loved teasing me…. Just as I moved to give him better access to my neck I heard Nate start to stir giving off a soft whimper I smiled looking over at the crib while Jacob nuzzled into my neck.

Letting Nathaniel and Notalee cry was something I had to get use to, I wanted to rush to them as soon as I heard the slightlest whimper but both Carlisle and Esme scolded me for that saying it would only spoil them and not in a good way. I sighed laying there listening as Nathaniel let out another soft whimper, I looked up at Jake who had propped himself up on his elbow looking down twirling a strand of hair around his finger as he smiled.

"Your doing good baby." He said softly as I nodded, before my eyes strayed back to the crib where Nathaniel had quieted down easing out of the bed I walked over carefully leaning over the crib smiling as I saw him peacefully sleeping I quickly returned back to the bed. Yea so Jacob wasn't the only one with a soft spot for our babies, they both had me wrapped around their little fingers and everyone knew it. Walking over to the bed Jake pulled the covers back letting me slid in between the sheets as I smiled taking in him boxer clad body I couldn't help but smirk as Jake pulled me into his chest letting out a soft playful growl.

"Look at me like that again Ms Young and we will wake up everyone in the neighborhood." He growled out against my throat once again kissing my mark, once again making me shiver in pleasure a soft moan escaping my lips. I looked into his eyes as he gave me a satisfied look, he was thoroughly enjoying himself… the dog.

"Behave Jake, we have an early day tomorrow." I said trying to pretend like I was going to sleep as he snorted.

"Bull shit." A small smile tugged at my lips, he was so easy to get railed up.

"Would you keep your father from seeing his grandchildren Jacob Epihram Black?" I murmured softly, my eyes still closed. I could just imagine the scowl on his face right now as he pouted. Yes my big bad wolf pouted. I couldn't help but smile as I moved to cuddle more into his chest, his arm immediately moving to pull me even closer.

"Just so you know… this wolf is very sexually frustrated." he growled against my ear nipping my ear lobe to prove it, which of course caused me to shiver. Damned wolf knew exactly what he was doing… I smirked curving my body just so I pushed my breasts into his side.

"Well now, we can't have a sexually frustrated wolf now can we?" I asked softly, seductively as my eyes slowly opened, I saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he took a deep breath shaking his hand no. I smirked moving to straddle his waist as I leaned down my loose hair falling over my shoulders creating a veil around us, Jacob's fingers digging into the soft skin of my hips hurting just a little but I liked it. He licked his lips as I leaned down closer to him my lips slowly pressing against his as my hands moved up to frame his face, I felt Jake's move up to wrap around my waist bringing me even closer to his chest. Just as the make out session started to get hot and heavy I heard one of the pack howl a warning sound I instantly tensed while Jacob carefully moved me off of him setting me down on the bed he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"Stay here Amelia." He said as more howls went up, shit. This wasn't good. I nodded as he slipped out of his boxers any other time I would of stopped right there and admired the sex god physic my imprinter had but right now, something was wrong. Something was very very wrong I could tell from the cries of our pack and the look on Jake's face. As Jake started to walk away from the bed I reached out grabbing his hand, licking my lips I looked up at Jacob trying not to let him see the worry on my face.

"Please be careful Jacob." I said softly afraid my face would give me away, he smiled leaning in to softly kiss my lips.

"I'll be back before you know it Teddy. Stay inside… and stay away from the windows." Jake said looking over his shoulder to the big window in our room he walked over making sure it was locked before easily pushing our big Chester drawers in front of it. I knew that there was no way that would stop a vampire from coming into the room but it at least mad eme feel better than the leech wouldn't be looking into my window. After one more desperate kiss Jacob jogged out of the room, a minute later I heard the door shut effectively leaving me alone in the big house with my two sleeping newborns.

If I said I wasn't scared, I would be lying. I wasn't a liar. I was afraid, I was afraid my boys would get hurt, I was afraid my Jacob and Paul would do something and end up getting themselves injured… Paul was always a act now think about it later kinda guy which caused him to receive more than one battle scar every now and then and Jake, well Jake he would do anything to protect his pack and his people if that meant pushing one of his brothers out of the way to take whatever the leech dished out he would. Hell he did it for Leah that one time. I shivered at the thought, remembering the Newborn battle where Jake had went to fight for Bella, my angry thoughts turned to Bella again before I pushed them away. Screw her, I was no longer going to give her the satisfaction of getting to me, whether she knew it or not.

Hearing the ringing of my phone I shot up about 3 feet off the bed startled before realizing it was my phone.

_Idiot_. I scolded myself as I reached over picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amelia, are you alright?" I heard Emily's worried voice on the other end of the line, I smiled calming down knowing my sister was on the other end.

"Yes sissy, I'm fine. Are you alright? Who's there with you?" Even though I was a couple of years younger than my sister I was still fiercely protective over her. I could almost see her pacing back and forth in front of the wall mount.

"Kim's here. Her and Jared were here when Seth's call went up. Do we need to come and get you?" I shook my head, there was no way my sister and pack sister were getting out when a damned leech was close by.

"No Emily! You stay put, it's not safe to be out and you know that. The pack are patrolling the houses, do you think they will let anything happen to us?" I asked softly knowing with out a shadow of a doubt that our pack would fight to their dying breath to protect each and every one of us… yes Leah included.

"You shouldn't be alone! You just had twins not even a week ago, your weak I should be there with you." I heard Emily almost on the brink of tears.

"Emily Uley, you listen to me and you listen good. I love you with every ounce in ym being but if I find out that you take so much as a step outside that damned house I will personally kick your ass from here to Timbuktu and back do you hear me?" I heard Emily take a deep breath I could imagine her cussing the phone receiver. I smiled at that.

"Amelia Young, you are my little sister I should be there to protect you! You are alone, at night, with damned leeches out in the fucking woods! And you expect me not to worry about you?" Yep, she's borderline hysteria right about now. I sighed placing my head in my hand.

"Emmie please, just stay put. I couldn't imagine something happening to you because of me. Please, just do this for me alright? I know your worried, hell I'm worried but we have to be strong and we have to stay calm for Sam and Jacob you know how in tune they are with us. You getting hysterical isn't going to let Sam focus on what he's doing. He will worry about you and he might end up getting hurt. Please Emmie just calm down, Sam and I both need you to stay calm. If anything happens that I feel scared I will call you right up alright?"

I heard Emily's defeated sigh on the other end of th wire.

"Alright… but this doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I know Emmie. I know. I love you."

"I love you too Ami, give the babies a kiss for us."

"I will, be safe."

"Be safe." With that the line went dead I carefully hung the phone up shaking just a little when I realized how true it was. No one in La Push was 100 percent safe tonight, yes the pack was out patrolling the grounds, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. I shivered getting up I looked down at my sleeping angels reaching out I touched the soft hair at the top of Notalee's head only to jump out of my skin once again when the phone rang I sighed moving over to grab it before it woke up the babies.

"What is it now Emily? I told you-" I was cut off by the soft musical laughter.

"Well hello Amelia, wasn't expecting to hear from me I take it?" I gasped as Bella laughed clearly enjoying herself. "I see the pack has left you alone… that's a pity. I thought killing you would have been more of a chore." She purred into the phone I spun around the room as I heard a noise outside sounding like someone was throwing pebbles at my window.

"It's funny, here I am in La Push throwing pebbles at dear Jacob Black's window when just over a year ago the roles were reversed. Do you know how many nights he would sneak out and come to my bedroom Amelia? How many nights he would throw these pebbles before sneaking in through my window. He always seemed so happy when he was with me, like he didn't have a care in the world, then you had to come along and ruin it, you damned bitch." She said softly as another pebble hit the window.

"I can sense your fear Amelia, I feel it pumping through my blood… I can almost taste your blood on my lips… it tastes so good Amelia. I can't wait." She said sounding more and more excited, oh shit this wasn't good wasn't good at all. I quickly moved over grabbing up a sleeping Nathaniel and Notalee in my arms before heading to the bathroom, I knew there was no protection from the blood thirsty Bella to be found in the small bathroom but it made me feel better. I reached over grabbing a plush towel laying it down in the tub before placing Nathaniel and Notalee on the towel they made whimpering sounds before settling back into a peaceful sleep.

"You can't hid from me Amelia. I know where you are, I know you trying to hid those pathetic bastards you call babies. Once I finish with you I will take great pleasure in tasting the blood of newborn babies… Carlisle spoke one night of how nothing would taste as pure and sweet…" I heard her evil laugh as I tensed up looking down at my babies.

"No. You can do whatever you want to me but leave my babies and Jacob a lone. Please." I said standing up I walked toward the door I could practically feel Bella's sinister smile on her lips.

"Fine. You come to me willingly and I will spare the bastard pups. Don't keep me waiting long Amelia, I am not a patient woman." As the line went dead I felt like I was going to pass out, what the hell was happening to me? I grabbed onto the door frame for support as I looked at the sleeping twins making sure they were safely away from any windows or glass I walked out of my room and down the steps I knew Bella could hear me, I knew better than to try and dial for help, there was no use. I was going to do this, and I was going to do this alone. Stepping out onto my back porch I saw Bella emerge from the tree lines her eyes a dark red color that made my skin crawl. I would face death tonight, I knew I was going to die but I wouldn't go out like a pitiful bird. No I would go down with my head up and no fear on my face. Stepping off the porch I looked at Bella my eyes staring into hers.

"You wont touch my babies or pack." I said as she nodded. "Alright." I said stepping closer to Bella, my eyes never once leaving hers.

Her eyes seemed to dance with excitement as she clasped her hands together, damned blood sucking leech. I blinked once and she was standing in front of me, her fangs out as she smirked at me.

"This will only hurt for a while Amelia… I promise to make it slow and painful." I arched a brow, of course she would drag it out… why wouldn't she?

Squaring my shoulders I looked her in the eye not letting fear show. "Do as you wish to me Bella, but don't touch my family." Bella smirked before giving me a hard back hand sending me flying into the side of the house, I fell to the ground a hiss of pain shooting through my back as I lay there for a minute, noticing a sharp pain the back of my head from hitting the window seal.

"Aros was right, humans are weak. I can easily pick you up and do as I wish with you, and you can do nothing to defend yourself." Quick as lightening she seemed to appear in front of me again this time her hands around my throat banging my head down on the cold hard ground.

"The feeling of power is addictive Amelia, I love how it makes me feel. This is my own personal drug." She said moving to straddle my waist she looked down at me one hand holding me down as she squeezed my neck as she ran a cold finger down my cheek and throat stopping at the pulse there, she looked down at my neck then back up to my eyes her eyes started to grow darker if that were even possible. Her fangs caught the moonlight as I looked up at them studying them. I never knew I would end up dying this way, but if I had to pick this would be it. No not dying at the hands of some fucked up vampire, but dying to protect the ones I loved. I knew my life was over but I had accepted this, I would give my life up to protect my family. Bella smirked leaning down.

"This will only hurt for a little while…"

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" I heard a dark husky voice ask, instantly I knew it wasn't Eddie boy's this voice was too husky, it sounded to earthy. Bella whipped around to come face to leg with the voice, looking up I saw an amused Hawk standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella growled out a warning. "Fuck off or your next." Hawk only laughed a dark laugh as he stepped back away from us.

"I'd like to see you try it blood sucker." Hawk said as Bella looked down at me before standing up.

"I'll make this quick Amelia dear, don't you worry." I watched as Hawk and Bella circled each other before he exploded into a large brown and white wolf. I moved farther back into the house as Bella's eyes widened as she watched the large wolf in front of her. My headache was getting worse but I wouldn't let her know that. Bella and the wolf circled each other Hawk letting Bella make the first move before he would attack.

As she lunged at him he quickly moved letting her fall to the ground. They continued their fucked up dance for a minute longer before Hawk pounced having her under him he sneered bearing his teeth just as he was about to bite her Edward tackled him off of Bella. My breath caught as I watched Edward helping Bella up then they both started to advance on Hawk. Shit. Fuck. Fuckity fuck Fuck. This wasn't good.

I did the only thing I knew that I could do… I screamed.

"JACOB! PAUL!" Bella rounded on me.

"You fucking bitch!" Bella yelled coming at me, this was it. I was sure of it, as she reached out for me again I saw the familiar shade of russet fur jump in front of me I heard Bella's scream as Jacob's razor sharp teeth ripped into her skin.

I saw the entire pack emptying into my back yard, I watched and Jacob literally tore Bella's body apart, I watched as Hawk and Paul and tear at the remnants of Edward before Sam and Seth phased grabbing the stuff needed for a fire. I sat there watching as the pack threw the body parts of Bella and Edward onto the fire, I sat there staring at the flames not even registering Jacob as he shook my shoulder reaching up behind me I touched my head bringing my hand down to see it soaked in my blood.

"Oh… look, I'm bleeding…" I said softly before my world once again went dark. I really had to stop doing this, I could only handle passing out so many times. The last thing I heard was Jacob's worried cussing mixed in with Paul's voice in the back ground.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well... no longer have to worry about Bella or Eddie boy messing things up...  
**

**So I was wondering if any one would be interested in being my Beta reader? I really need one.  
**

**Thanks bunches! Just pm me if interested :)  
**


	10. Up and Downs

**A/N: Omgosh I am sooo sorry for not writing lately! I have been soo super busy with school and then a couple weeks ago I started having sever upper stomach pain...ended up going to the hospital and everything :( Anyways. Hope you forgive me and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Everybody always sings about it _  
_ How they're never gonna live without it _  
_ We don't even have to talk about it _  
_ 'Cuz We're livin it out _

_ That's what makes it love _  
_ That's what makes it a love song _  
_ That's what makes it love _  
_ That's what makes it a love song_

_~ Love Song by Miranda Lambert  
_

* * *

**I**n the days after my run in with Bella, Jacob had seemed to withdraw from the pack and myself… it wasn't a feeling that I welcomed. He was cold and distant, the only time I saw a soft spot in that cold hard demeanor of his was when he was interacting with the twins. That night wasn't one that I could easily erase, no that night would be permanently etched in my mind.

Bella was killed 3 days ago to be exact, the Cullens took it hard which is understandable, but at the same time they had took it in stride and tried to move on from the horrible mess also known as "Amelia's Life". I'm sure it sounds strange, but I looked at the crazy veggie vampires as a part of my extended family. If it wasn't for Carlisle, I wouldn't have two healthy and beautiful babies, if it wasn't for Emmett I probably would of gone insane while I was on 'bed rest'… damned bed rest I had told them multiple times where they could stick that damned thing. Each time Emmett would laugh, call me 'Squirt' before threatening to tie me to the bed, and no, not in a kinky way, which would in turn earn him a dangerous growl from my hot headed imprinter of a wolf. Sighing I looked down into the now cold soapy water I had been trying to wash dishes in. Seeing as how it was only me and the babies staying in our house most of the time now the meals weren't that big so I only had a couple dishes here and there. Pulling the plug I watched the water go down the drain before moving over to the basinet looking down at my sleeping angels I couldn't help but smile. A woman couldn't ask for better newborns, they were always happy, of course they had their fussy spells but they were few and far in between, as I dried my hands with the towel I looked down at Nate and Lee-Lee; a nick name Paul and Jacob had given to Notalee before everything went to hell.

After the attack Jacob hadn't been the same, he was either pulling double patrols, talking with Sam about patrols, or working overtime at the mechanic shop. It's like some unspoken rule had been passed that he was no longer allowed to speak with me. I won't lie, it hurt. This hurt worse than knowing he was with Bella… Being the smart person I am, I came to the conclusion that Jacob blamed me for him having to kill Bella. Now that the whole thing was done with, he blamed me. Picking up a now awake Lee-Lee I smiled down at her cooing softly, she was defiantly a Daddy's girl but she always wanted her mommy when she first woke up.

"Good morning baby girl, are you hungry?" I asked softly settling myself back against the chair as Notalee turned her head to the side searching for my breast I smiled moving to free my breast from the confines of my clothes as I slowly started to rock back and forth. Breast feeding wasn't glamorous, the bras were hideous… but spending this time with my babies was something I wouldn't change for the world. I smiled down at Notalee as she hungrily latched on. She was such a little piglet.

I chuckled as I gently pushed some of the black hair back out of her eyes. "I think I should have named you Piglet, Lee-Lee. Your always hungry."

"Like her father." I looked up smiling as I saw Paul leaning back against the doorframe. I pulled the nursing blanket over my shoulder shielding myself as Paul pushed off the frame and walked over to us he smiled as he sat down.

"Mornin' Paul." Paul had always been able to put me at ease, reaching over he gently placed his hand on top of mine giving me a knowing look which I tried to ignore. Damn it. Why could he read me like a book?

"Are you alright?" He asked softly leaning in a little, I only nodded my response moving the blanket back to look down at Notalee who had stopped feeding, she looked up at me with her big brown eyes giving me a toothless smile. Man she got her daddy's smile… she could melt my heart instantly.

"Amelia…"

"Can you hold the blanket up? Notalee's done nursing." Paul nodded moving to hold the blanket in place as I moved her up to my shoulder starting to burp her she looked over at Paul and instantly started cooing. I watched as Paul's eyes turned to the little girl a smile tugged at his lips as his eyes softened. Paul leaned in gently touching Notalee's nose.

"Mornin Lee-Lee." She only cooed louder which made me smile, she was going to be the louder of the twins, it's funny how their personalities were already developing.

"Want to burp her?" Paul's eyes flew up to mine and smiled.

"Could I?"

"Of course, just remember easy pats to the back…" I said after Paul reached over getting her situated on his shoulder. I turned around adjusting myself as I walked over to check on the still sleeping Nate. Lee-Lee would be the outgoing, trouble making baby while Nate would be the cool, calm, and laid back one. I smiled reaching a hand down to gently lay it on his chest. I know its crazy but I do that randomly throughout the day to make sure that they were still breathing… it's a momma thing. Paul looked up at me as he gently patted Notalee's back.

"Amelia…" Second time he calls me by my name I know its not going to be good… I turned around to face Paul arching a brow.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes hugging my arms around my middle.

"Just peachy Pauly. I was attacked by some blood thirsty vampire who my fiancée use to screw, he killed her and now he is no where to be found. It's like I've caught the plague and he wants nothing to do with me." I turned to look at Paul taking a deep breath. "So no Paul, I'm not 100% alright but I'll be fine." I said moving over to take a seat at the table my head resting on my arms, Lee-Lee was now contently blowing bubbles on Paul's shirt but he didn't seem to mind. Paul reached over running his forefinger down my cheek.

"Jacob never had sex with Bella, Ami. Trust me we saw everything they did together, and they never did that." I sighed closing my eyes before moving to stand, I had to clean something… I had to do something. Walking into the living room I went over rearranging the pillows on the couch, Paul walked in behind me laying both of the babies in the crib we had in the living room. When I didn't look up he walked over grabbing my arm to turn me around.

"Amelia listen to me, Jacob blames himself for you getting hurt." I turned to face Paul tilting my head back to look him in the eyes. Damn I hated how freakishly tall these guys were.

"That's bull Paul. He knows it wasn't his fault." Paul sighed pushing a hand through his hair, I knew he was getting aggravated but I didn't care.

"Amelia, you're his imprint. The whole **ing point of being the imprinter is to PROTECT your soul mate for **'s sake!" Paul said. Starting to pace as he raked his hands through his hair again, a trait he had when he was ** or aggravated. I stood there watching him a little surprised by the way he was talking to me. Paul had never talked to me like that…ever. I arched a brow watching him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well he can't protect me from everything Paul. I am a human, I'm clumsy. I fall, I get hurt. I use knifes I sometimes get cut. What's he going to do? Go burn down every tree I could trip over and put all the knifes away? This is life Paul. I'm going to get bumps and bruises so he's going to have to live with it."

Paul stopped pacing to turn and shoot me a death glare… oh crud that looked kind of scary. I was starting to see why the guys don't push Paul Lathoe too much. He turned to me walking over to gently grasp my shoulders the anger seeming to fade from his face.

"Teddy, it was a **ing vampire. What part of that do you not understand? You don't get little bumps or bruises from a leech. She. Was. Going. To. Kill. You." He said slowly pronouncing each word for added emphasis. I licked my lips holding my head up

"But. She. didn't." I said mimicking him.

"Thanks to Hawk! What the hell were you thinking going outside? She couldn't have gotten in… she was just playing head games with you." I stopped, alright he had a point… she couldn't have gotten inside of the house, I never invited her in but hell I wasn't thinking about that. I was protecting my family.

"I was protecting my family Paul. Get **, yell at me, break something… hell go ahead and phase. But I will not, and I repeat, I will not be sorry for trying to protect my family." Paul sighed pulling my into his chest as he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I wasn't expecting you to Amelia, but damn. Going head to head with a leech isn't the smartest thing you've ever done." I smiled into his chest returning his hug.

"I know… but you know me. I never have been known for my smarticles." Paul chuckled. I liked making people laugh, it was nice.

"You not telling me anything that I don't already know." He said laughing causing me to growl softly.

"Hey! Don't be a jackass." Just as I was pulling out of his arms Jacob stepped into the room his arms crossed over his broad chest as he glared at the two of us.

"What the hell is going on here?" I rolled my eyes turning to look at him. This Jacob reminded me of the Jacob I had known last year, Paul kept a protective arm around my waist as I looked at Jacob who was in the process of staring Paul down as he walked toward us.

"Well?" He asked turning his eyes on me.

"Well I was getting ready to take Paul upstairs and have my way with him when you so rudely interrupted us." I said sarcastically waving a hand in the air as I turned around to walk away from the two angry wolves.

Not liking my answer Jacob let out a dark growl. "Amelia do not tease me like that." Paul shot me a 'what the hell look' I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so now you want to come back home and act like everything's alright? Like you haven't been ignoring me for last three days? … Get over yourself Jacob. Paul came over to check on me I'm assuming, since you've been so terribly busy with 'things'." I knew my words couldn't hide my thinly veiled anger or sarcasm, as I grabbed up a dish rag moving over to clean the now spotless counter. Sometimes I wondered what I had done in a past life to ** off the Gods, I mean seriously?

"Really Amelia? Your going to play that card?" I heard Jacob's voice from behind me, I wasn't really sure when he had moved… damn mutt.

"No."

"Then look at me." Damn him and his 'alpha tone'. Turning around I crossed my arms over my chest looking up at Jacob. He could be so infuriating sometimes.

"What?"

"You're pouting."

"You're being an **." Jacob chuckled, yes the ** actually laughed at me. This wolf could ** me off more than anyone I have ever known.

"No, I'm not. I am doing my job and protecting you." I couldn't help but laugh at that one, I mean really? Come on now.

"Alright." I have better things to do than stand in my kitchen and fight with an ill tempered wolf all day long. As I went to move, Jacob reached out catching my arm.

"Amelia." The different tone of his voice made me look up at him, Paul had disappeared into another part of the house taking the twins with him. Jake stepped closer, pinning me to the counter as his hands moved to rest beside my waist effectively blocking my escape route. "I don't want to fight with you." He said dropping his head to nuzzle my neck, man I wish he wouldn't do that.

"Jacob, stop. You've been acting like a class A jerk for the past three days, your not just going to come back home and pretend like everything is alright." I said pushing against his chest… of course he didn't move. Looking down at me Jake arched a brow before rolling his eyes pushing away from me.

"Why the hell are you so dramatic all the time Amelia?"

"Dramatic? You're the one who disappeared for three freaking days, the one who barely spoke ten damned words to me so don't you dare try to say I'm the dramatic one in this situation Jacob Black!" I said glaring up at Jacob before walking over to the opposite side of the kitchen, I needed space. Jacob stood there watching me crossing his arms over his massive chest as he stared me down.

"I don't like the thought of my imprint volunteering to become some leech's midnight snack."

"Well get over it Jacob, it happened. I did it. End of story."

"If Hawk hadn't been around you would have been killed Amelia, do you understand that? Bella would have killed you." Jacob said starting to tremble just a little. I sighed looking out the window trying not to look at the angry man in front of me.

"But he was, and she didn't."

"She very well could have Amelia! Do you not **ing get that? She would have killed you… Bella could of easily taken you away from me…" I heard his soft words break. Looking back to him I saw a look of sadness and fear on his face. This big, bad man was actually scared of something. Taking a step closer to Jake, I chewed on my bottom lip as he looked up, watching me.

"I can't handle loosing you Ami. You're my entire world. I know it sounds cheesy but I can't live with out you." Jacob said moving closer before taking me into his arms as he pulled me tightly into his chest. "I can't live with out you…" He said softly moving to press his lips into my hair, the tension in his body seemed to disappear when I wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest.

"I know you think it was stupid Jacob, but to me I was doing the right thing at the time. If I had it to do again, I wouldn't change a thing. I was protecting you and our children. Don't ask me to apologize for something that you would do." I knew without a doubt that Jake would of done the same thing without a second thought, so why was he so ** off that I would? Men with their testosterone kill me…

"I'm a shape shifting wolf Amelia, I am stronger and faster than you. I can hold my own, you on the other hand… a vampire could kill you so easily. I know it sounds sexist but please Amelia, leave the vampire slaying up to me." I could almost see that smirk on his face. Sighing I nodded, if he wanted to play the knight in shining armor I would let him… for now.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. It's not worth the fight." Stepping back I couldn't help but smile upon seeing the happy smirk playing on my imprinter's face. He was so sexy when he did that…

"Are you two love birds done fussing? We have to get over to Sam and Ems for dinner… I'm starved." To add emphasis to the words, Paul's stomach let out a loud rumble I couldn't help but laugh as Paul smirked bouncing Lee-lee in one arm while holding Nate in the other. "Told you. Now come on before Quil and Seth eat all the damned food again." Jacob smiled moving to lace his fingers with mine as we walked out of the house locking it for good measure before walking to the cars.

To say the house was noisy was an understatement. I sat at the table in between Paul and Jacob laughing as Seth and Embry both jumped for the last roll, Seth being the unlucky kid he is took a nose dive off the other end of the table while Embry happily clutched the roll to his chest. Luckily for me Jacob pulled me out of the way just in time for Seth to go flying by.

"Watch it mutts!" Jacob said tucking me protectively under his arm as Seth rubbed his nose looking up from the floor.

"IT was EMBRY'S Fault! The jackass pushed me!" My eyes widened as I looked at Seth, to me Seth was the baby of the pack. And as the baby he shouldn't be using words like that. I turned to face him, arching a brow, Seth looked down at his feet, something that I would normally find to be cute but not right now.

"Language Seth."

"Sorry."

"Man he's ** whipped and he isn't even getting any!" Brady, one of the new shifters said apparently he was still learning his manners. He looked up startled when growls erupted from Jacob.

"Watch it pup, don't make me put you in your place so soon." Jacob said shooting Brady a death glare, one that even made me shiver.

"Dude! That's Jacob's imprint, so unless you want to get the crap beat out of you, keep comments like that to yourself." Collin said slapping Brady upside the head as Hawk chuckled. Oh did I mention, we have a new member of the pack. Seems like Hawk is working his way back into the pack, Sam had easily welcomed him back into the pack Jake… well Jake's a harder sale. But I for one, am glad to see Hawk. Sensing my gaze on him, Hawk looked up at me and smiled before sending a little wink my way. Returning his smile I moved closer into Jake's side, he looked down giving me a wink before stuffing another pork chop in his mouth. These men eat like rampant pigs. Leaning up I kissed his cheek before standing up.

"I'm going to go check on Emmie and the babies." I said excusing myself, Jake nodded before wrapped his arm around my waist brining me closer to his side he smiled. Sitting down he was still almost as tall as I am, leaning down I gave him a soft sweet kiss which he gladly returned before smacking my bottom causing me to jump. I could hear the guys chuckle before Paul spoke up.

"Easy killer, we have pups in the room." Of course I blushed, damn Paul and his embarrassing ways! I quickly untangled from my wolf before briskly walking out of the room… my cheeks a million shades of red. Paul would pay for that one.

Walking into the living room I smiled at the scene before me. Emmie and Kim were sitting in the floor amongst pillows, blankets and soft toys, each playing with a baby. Leaning against the door frame I watched the oblivious duo with Lee-Lee and Nate, they didn't even hear me come in.

"When are you going to have a baby?" Kim asked Em who was blowing a raspberry on Nate's stomach, she stopped and looked up at Kim with sad expression coming over her face.

"I don't know… we've been trying for over a year… maybe I'm just not meant to have a baby Kim." My eyes widened at my sister's admission, this was the first time I had heard anything about my sister having problems trying to conceive. I literally felt my heart breaking for her. Kim gave Ems a soft sad look as she rested a hand over hers.

"Don't worry Ems, it will happen. Maybe it has something to do with having to wait until the Alpha had his own litter or something… you know like in the legends or something." Kim said looking up to see me standing there her eyes got wide. I made a move telling her not to say a word as I moved over behind Sam's huge chair hiding me from my sister.

"Maybe… I don't know. I just know we've tried for over a year and at the time Sam was the alpha. It just doesn't make sense."

"But not the rightful alpha, there's a difference sweetie." Kim, she was always the one who was trying to make sense out of everything. Emily nodded as she looked down at Nate touching his small button nose.

"True… I just, I don't know… I feel empty, I feel like Amelia is living my life." I couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was suppose to mean. My head tilted to the side as I listened, I know this is considered snooping, but I didn't care. Emily sighed as Kim shifted, she was uncomfortable but I didn't care.

"What do you mean?" Kim finally asked. I love that girl, but she has no future in a private detective work setting.

"She has a family, something I have always wanted." Ok, so Ems is sounding a little selfish… I can understand this. I have always been the supportive sister. "I mean Jacob didn't even want them, so why does he get to have everything handed to him?" Emily said. What?! "I mean what did they do to deserve this?" Alright, that is it. The gloves are officially off.

I started to get ** as I stared at Emily, what the hell was her **ing problem?

"Excuse me?!" I couldn't take it any more, I had to say something. This was completely ridiculous. I could see Emily tense when she heard my voice, she turned around to face me looking like she had just saw a ghost.

"Amelia! How long have you been there?" I rolled my eyes.

"Long enough. What's your problem Emily? Are you that unhappy?" I asked trying to keep the hurt from my voice, no matter what, she's my sister. I stared at her for a minute as she sat there looking like a guppy.

"I… I didn't mean it like that Amelia!" Shaking my head I stepped further into the room.

"No Emily, I think you meant it exactly the way it sounded. I don't know what your **ing problem is. But until you can fix your attitude I want you to stay away from me and my 'unwanted' family." I hissed moving down to pick up my babies sending her a death glare when she went to speak. "Shut up Emily." I spoke quietly, but my voice didn't lose the anger as I walked into the kitchen finding a stunned pack of wolves, Jake and Paul were already standing up.

"I'm ready to go home." I said quietly trying to keep the hurt from my voice as Jake walked over to me pulling me into a soft hug careful not to hurt Notalee and Nathan. Paul grabbed the car seats and diaper bags.

"Come on Teddy, let's go." Paul said walking over I gently placed each baby in their seats. Sam stood up but quickly sat back down when Jacob shot him a look. I wasn't sure what the hell had just happened… but I knew this couldn't be good.

I had never known my sister to be envious of me… but listening to her words earlier I could of sworn she was almost angry at what I had with Jacob. How could she be? She knew how much I had suffered in this relationship. And she's angry because now it has been fixed?! I sighed walking out of Sam and Emily's house, not quite sure when I would see my sister again.

* * *

**Special thanks to my love Psycho for being a wonderful Beta!**


	11. The Return

**A/N: I am so sorry for it taking so long to post this chapter! I am finally out of Nursing School! I'm already working on the next chapter lol :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave  
You just might make me believe_

It's just day to day tryin' to make ends meet  
What I'd give for an address out on Easy Street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind

_But if you can look in my eyes_  
_ And tell me we'll be alright_  
_ If you promise never to leave_  
_ You just might make me believe_

_~ Just Might (Make me Believe) by Sugarland_

* * *

**I**t had been close to two months since I had laid eyes on my sister. The pack had seemed to be divided down the middle now. Jacob, Paul, Seth, Leah, Hawk and some of the younger pack members came with us the others had stayed by Sam, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife at times. The guys would come in with injuries all the time… but not from a leech no it was from Sam's clan. I was at a point I honestly wasn't sure what to do, I was in fear for my family's safety especially for my babies. I knew Jake wouldn't let anything happen to us but he can't be everywhere at once. For some unknown reason it was as if a war had broken out and the battle lines were drawn. Looking back I honestly don't know where everything went wrong, I know that I'm not the easiest person to get a long with but Emily had always been there for me and I had always been there for her… I just couldn't put my finger on what the hell went wrong.

Taking a deep breath I looked up at the night sky thankful to be going home, work was kicking my ass. As I made my way to my car I felt an all too familiar chilling sensation turning around quickly I looked around my heart in my throat. Deciding to brush it off as paranoia I quickly hurried to my car as the wind started to blow I heard the unmistakable sound of that sinister dark chuckle I quickly got into my car locking the door as I looked around taking a deep breath trying to calm myself pulling out of the parking lot I slowly started to make my way home. My hands were shaking worse than a leaf in a wind storm but I was able to keep my composure well that was until I saw the shape of a dark figure standing in the road in front of me.

Slamming on the breaks the car started to skid to the side as I looked at the man I knew instantly who it was when his blue sapphire eyes met mine. Krvopijac. My heart was in my throat as I tried to regain control of the car when it finally decided to come to a stop I was almost head first into a tree as I looked at what stopped the car I let out a scream as I saw Krvopijac smirking at me as he easily pushed my car away from him.

"Hello Love… did you miss me?" He asked that hard voice of his booming as I trembled in my seat, this couldn't be happening… he had left. He was gone! No, he was standing right in front of my car staring at me with a deadly look on his face.

"Go away Krvopijac, leave me alone!" I said trying to make my voice stronger than I felt, the vampire only laughed at me as he moved to place his hands on the hood of my car leaning down he let his fangs slowly start to come out of their hiding place as his eyes turned red.

"I told you I would come back for you my Little Dragon and I am a man of my word." He said turning his head to look at me as he smirked. "Don't fight me Amelia… I don't want to harm you love."

Slamming on the gas hoping to run his ass over it only earned me a glare from Krvopijac before he started to laugh easily stopping the car putting two nice big dents in the hood.

"I would not do that again if I were you Amelia, you don't want to see what I can do if you anger me." He said starting to move over to my door before he heard a low growl coming from the forest looking over his shoulder Krvopijac smirked seeing one of Sam's crew making his way over to him.

"Hello pup." The young wolf growled as he approached Krvopijac.

"Don't!" I yelled trying to warn the wolf as he lurched himself at Krvopijac I screamed as the vampire grabbed the young werewolf easily crushing his bones. My head was spinning, this wasn't good… this wasn't good at all. Quickly moving out of the car I started to run but I didn't get far before Krvopijac grabbed me from behind his stone cold body pressed against my back I felt him taking a deep breath smelling my hair as I closed my eyes his hands moving up and down my stomach. "Come on love, I'm not that bad." He said softly as he turned pressing his lips into my hair I tried to turn away from him only earning a growl as he tightened his grip on me a soft whimper escaped my lips. "Do not make me hurt you Amelia. I wont ask you again." He said moving to kiss my neck through my hair.

"Krvopijac please…" I said softly tensing his lips moved up to my ear as he gently nibbled against it.

"Please what my love?"

"Let me go." I said trying not to cry as my thoughts immediately went to Jake and my babies. I heard the vampire hiss as his hands moved up to grasp onto my breasts.

"You belong to me Amelia. You are MINE do you hear me?" He asked getting angrier by the second as he turned me around pushing me back into a tree before slamming his body into mine pinning me in place as his lips started a painful pursuit on mine I whimpered as I tried to push him off of me. Not thinking twice I moved my knee praying to connected with his groin he broke the kiss long enough for me to yell.

"Jacob!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I took off running while Krvopijac held himself growling.

"You really should not have done that Amelia." I heard him yelling after me as I ran through the forest. "You can run all you want to love, I know exactly where you are… I can easily grab you anytime I choose."

I heard his voice in my head as I ran just when I was about to give up Jake and Paul ran out of the bushes jumping over me as they started looking around sniffing the air Jake turned to look at me before phasing back into his human form.

"Amelia, honey what's wrong?" He asked moving closer to me but stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled Krvopijac's scent on my hair. I stood there shaking as Jacob turned slowly looking in the woods letting out a warning growl as he slowly pushed me back.

"Get back Amelia." Jacob said quietly, deadly I took a step back as he fazed instantly sniffing the air he turned in my direction letting out a dark low growl as I shivered feeling the all too familiar chilling sensation. Fuck. I turned around coming face to face with Krovopijac, he stood there smiling evilly at me I started to back up but he quickly reached out grabbing my wrist pulling me hard into his chest as he spun me around to face my wolves his free hand moving up to wrap around my hair pulling it to the side with a sharp tug causing me to cry out which earned him two low growls as Paul and Jacob slowly started to stalk Krovopijac. I tensed when he chuckled leaning down to sniff at the base of my throat.

"Easy pups, you wouldn't want Ami harmed now would you?" He asked looking up from my neck as he softly placed a kissed against my skin I instantly tensed up as Jacob let out a roaring growl.

Krovopijac only chuckled as he pulled me even closer to his body if that were possible. "It's so easy to fuck with you dogs, all you have to do is play with the imprint and the wolf goes mad… it's quiet the game don't you think Jake?" He asked Jake as his hand slowly started to move up my stomach heading for my breasts.

Before I knew what was happening a huge black wolf came out from the woods tackling Krovopijac and myself to the forest floor his body fell on top of mine shielding me from the sharp teeth and claws of the wolf as he tried to rip the vampire apart. I felt a hard blow the back of my head as my world went dark.

* * *

**I** awakened to find myself in a dark room with a pounding headache, rolling over into the bed I moaned softly as my body protested I could tell I had quiet a few bumps and bruises from my encounter with Sam and Krovopijac. Krovopijac… I sat up instantly looking around the room ignoring the pain that washed over me as my eyeds adjusted to the darkness I could make out dark red walls, a cathedral like ceiling, what looked like wood covering every single window in sight and the bed… the overly huge bed had a scary gothic like twist to it. I tried to move off the bed but stopped when I looked to my left to see a coffin in the middle of the room against my better judgment I made my way out of the bed grabbing onto one of the bed posts to steady my aching legs I slowly made my way over to the coffin. It was huge and dark, the carvings were old but in an insane way beautiful. I shook my head, man I must have been hit harder than I thought. I'm standing in a vampire's lair thinking how beautiful a coffin is. Rolling my eyes I licked my lips before opening the top lid of the coffin not sure if I was prepared to see what was in there I jumped when I noticed it was empty.

"What the hell…" I whispered as I looked at the black linning of the coffin, just then I felt cold arms wrapping around my waist as I was pulled back against a cold steel wall of a chest. I tensed as Krovopijac nestled his nose into the skin of my throat.

"What were you expecting my Little Dragon? That I would be sleeping in that coffin?" He only laughed when I didn't reply. "You've watched too many horror movies Love. Yes, that is my coffin… the one I was buried in."

He turned me around to flash that evil smirk as he ran his fingers through my hair I tensed as he hit that tender spot on the back of my head. "Welcome home Love." Krovopijac said before his lips pressed against mine in a hard demanding kiss.

Holy fuck... what the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope it was worth the wait! Ive been reading my reviews I want to say thank you for the kind words! And for those who don't like the story or the plot I guess there are critics everywhere :)**


End file.
